Mato War
by AthenaZelda
Summary: {B.A.P & Secret} Le Gouverneur Hyosung craint qu'une guerre n'affecte la petite planète pacifique Mato, menacée par une planète voisine. Elle fait appel au Général Himchan pour s'occuper de la défense des Matoniens.
1. Chapter 1

Dans le Grand Hall du palais, vide à cette heure tardive de la nuit, le Gouverneur Hyosung méditait. Tout récemment nommée à la gouvernance de la planète Mato, petite planète évoluée bien loin du Système Solaire, elle ne sortait pas victorieuse d'une première réunion diplomatique avec les représentants de Shiro, une planète rivale, qui convoitaient les richesses de Mato. Son instinct lui disait que quelque chose de grave allait se produire et que ces gens n'étaient pas dignes de confiance. Elle sentait qu'ils seraient même prêts à employer les armes pour obtenir ce dont ils avaient besoin. Seule dans le noir, elle cherchait une solution. Elle ne pouvait pas laisser ces gens venus d'ailleurs piller les ressources de Mato, mais elle ne pouvait pas non plus entrer dans une guerre qui à coup sûr allait faire de nombreuses victimes. Ils avaient refusé tout accord pour éviter le conflit, prétextant que leur planète faisait le double de la sienne et que de ce fait elle était supérieure.

- Mais qui a mis ces rustres à la tête de Shiro ?! s'écria-t-elle aussitôt.

Aucune réponse excepté l'écho que son cri avait déclenché. Le Grand Hall portait bien son nom avec ses hautes colonnes de marbre, ses dalles en pierres froides, et le fauteuil du gouverneur surplombant la salle. Elle se souvenait combien le hall était rempli de Matoniens le jour de son avènement, c'était tellement chaleureux, bruyant, joyeux, à l'inverse de cette nuit. Elle commença à faire les cents pas, rompant le silence par le bruit de ses talons sur le marbre. Les pans de sa longue robe blanche flottaient autour de ses jambes et donnaient l'impression qu'elle flottait. Elle avait en cet instant une apparence surnaturelle qui ne lui était pas familière, avec les reflets de la lune scintillants sur les boucles violettes de sa chevelure.

Le palais était le plus haut lieu politique de la planète. Il était dressé au sommet d'une petite montagne et surplombait toute la ville. Sur Mato, les villes n'avaient aucun nom. Il existait cinq cités principales érigées de part et d'autre de l'unique continent de la planète, majoritairement constituée d'eau. Il y avait la Cité de l'Ouest, la Cité de l'Est, la Cité du Sud et la Cité du Nord, mais toutes les quatre n'étaient pas aussi immenses que la Cité du Gouverneur, au centre du continent. La répartition simple des terres s'expliquait par le fait que Mato faisait à peine cinq mille kilomètres de diamètre, le tiers de la Terre. La Cité du Gouverneur, appelée plus communément la Capitale, s'étendait tout autour de la montagne. Le cœur de la ville était construit avec des tours élancées, terminant sur une ou deux sphères, offrant à ses habitants une vue panoramique de la ville. Plus on s'éloignait du palais, plus les habitations étaient petites, mais tout aussi finement taillées dans une roche lisse qui prenait une couleur bleuté et lumineuse sous les rayons de la lune de Mato. Le palais en lui-même, en forme de U, avait été construit dans une pierre blanche et froide, semblable au marbre, et d'une architecture comparable aux temples antiques. Le Grand Hall était la salle principale du palais, celle où on passait forcément en premier en entrant, après avoir traversé un patio qui servait de transition entre la grande cour et le palais. Surplombé par un dôme de verre, les rayons du soleil illuminaient la salle le jour, et la lumière blanche et pâle de la lune s'en chargeait pendant la nuit.

En tant que Gouverneur, Hyosung se devait de veiller sur la planète et ses habitants, de se porter garante de la paix et des alliances que Mato entretenait avec les quelques planètes habitées de ce système solaire, en particulier avec Shiro, une planète plus grande et plus belliqueuse. Le matin même, elle avait reçu une demande de rencontre de la part du Premier Ministre qui gouvernait Shiro et il s'était montré hautain et arrogant durant tout l'entretien. Il ne prenait pas au sérieux une femme au pouvoir et osait demander une aide sans concession de Mato car leur planète était en train de mourir. Hyosung était prête à accepter de porter assistance à ses voisins mais ils demandaient trop de ressources. Mato était une petite planète, bien plus petite que Shiro, et bien que prospère, ses ressources n'étaient pas inépuisables. Comme ils n'avaient pu se mettre d'accord, Hyosung et le Premier Ministre de Shiro s'étaient quittés en froid, et la jeune femme craignait qu'il réclame vengeance.

Quelque part dans un bâtiment annexe au palais réservé aux officiers, le Général Himchan se prélassait dans sa chambre avec une corbeille de friandises et un large écran digital qui diffusait les derniers divertissements du moment en vogue sur la planète. La chambre était grande, dû à son rang, et possédait sa salle de bain privée. Le lit, ni trop large ni trop étroit, était collé contre le mur, à l'opposé d'un grand bureau en verre et d'une bibliothèque remplie. C'était un endroit idéal, pour tout bon soldat, pour se reposer en toute intimité. Cependant, Himchan ne savait pas de quoi il pouvait bien se reposer, Mato était une planète unie et pacifique, il savait bien qu'il ne servait pas à grand-chose. Ce soir-là, son intérêt résidait plus dans les friandises que dans ce qu'il voyait mais il savait qu'il se sentirait bien coupable s'il mangeait tout ça sans rien faire d'autre pour combler le silence. On frappa à la porte de la chambre et, sous la surprise, il fit renverser la corbeille sur le sol, éparpillant les sucreries colorées dans toute la pièce. Il se retint de pousser un juron et alla ouvrir à l'enquiquineur venu le déranger au beau milieu de la nuit. Il fit aussitôt face à Zinger, la suivante du Gouverneur. L'agacement se transforma en surprise et n'eut pas le temps de dire un mot que Zinger lui dit simplement :

- Madame le Gouverneur vous demande, Général Kim Himchan.

- Est-ce que madame le Gouverneur est au courant de l'heure qu'il est ? demanda-t-il.

- Un soldat devrait être disponible à n'importe quelle heure du jour et de la nuit. Elle vous attend dans le grand hall.

Ne sachant que répondre, il lui offrit son sourire le plus lumineux mais il n'eut aucun effet sur Zinger. Il resta immobile encore quelques secondes et elle partit sans rien ajouter. Le sourire s'effaça et il arrangea ses vêtements avant de partir pour cette entrevue apparemment urgente avec le Gouverneur. Quand il la vit, il la trouva bien soucieuse, elle qui d'habitude débordait – un peu trop – de gaieté.

- Kim Himchan, dit-elle, tu n'es pas sans savoir qu'aujourd'hui j'ai rencontré le Chancelier de Shiro et ses conseillers. Je ne pensais pas trouver plus primaire que toi, mais malheureusement les négociations ont échoué.

Himchan ne répondit pas, il ne réagit même pas à la petite pique qui lui a été lancée. Il comprenait seulement que quelque chose n'allait pas.

- Sous prétexte que Shiro fait le double du volume de Mato nous devrions nous soumettre à eux. Ils ont besoin de ressources, puisqu'ils vont bientôt en manquer et qu'ils les gaspillent inutilement, et pour eux il serait juste que je donne une grosse partie de ce qui fait notre richesse.

Le Général ne dit rien non plus mais son cerveau commença à bouillonner. Pour qui se prenaient-ils ? Et de quel droit oseraient-ils venir réclamer ce qui ne leur appartenait pas ? Il serra les poings. Sa fierté en prenait un coup, et il se disait que s'il avait été présent à cette réunion, il aurait massacré les Shiroïtes. Cette espèce de bipèdes sous-évolués avait une arrogance proportionnelle à son manque d'intelligence.

- Je crains qu'ils n'aient pas peur de venir ici pour nous soumettre par la force, c'est pourquoi j'ai besoin de te tenir informé aussi rapidement, toi le Général de l'armée de Mato.

- Madame, dit Himchan. Je conçois que ce soit une solution envisageable, mais n'est-il pas possible de calmer le conflit par des négociations plus poussées ? Les forces en présence sont inégales, et je…

- Je pourrais réessayer, mais leur avidité est effrayante, coupa Hyosung. Même s'ils sont plus nombreux en terme d'hommes, nous sommes plus évolués en terme de technologie, non ? Je veux que demain à la première heure tu convoques Yongguk et Youngjae. J'ai besoin de leur avis sur la question. Envoie également Daehyun sur Shiro. Nous devons savoir ce qu'il se passe là-bas.

- Vous pensez vraiment qu'une guerre va être déclarée ?

- Je ne l'espère pas, mais cette idée est à la fois plausible et effrayante.

Jamais Himchan n'avait vu le Gouverneur Hyosung aussi inquiète. La situation était réellement sérieuse et mettait Mato en péril.

- Je compte sur toi Kim Himchan, ajouta-t-elle. Et en passant, tu rembourseras les sucreries que tu as volées en cuisine.

Il lui adressa un petit sourire gêné et tourna les talons sans répondre. Quand il retourna dans ses quartiers, il commença à songer à un plan pour assurer la victoire. Quand un ennemi arrive plus nombreux et plus fort, il faut savoir retourner cette force contre lui et prendre l'avantage. Il croisa sa secrétaire sans la voir et elle dut l'interrompre dans sa réflexion.

- Mon Général ! s'exclama-t-elle d'une voix tellement puissante qu'il sursauta. J'ai vu que vous n'étiez plus dans vos appartements, que vous voulait madame le Gouverneur ?

- Sunhwa… murmura Himchan, la main sur le cœur. Tu m'as fait peur. Deuxième crise cardiaque de la nuit. Je sens que je ne vais pas faire long feu.

- Il y a quelque chose qui vous préoccupe ?

- Tu es obligée de parler si fort ?

Sunhwa se contenta de le regarder. Elle n'aimait pas voir son Général avec un visage si soucieux, car il était si beau quand il arborait un sourire malicieux. Il passa la main dans ses cheveux d'ébène coupés courts et reprit la discussion :

- J'ai besoin que tu fasses venir Yongguk, Daehyun et Youngjae dans le département de la sécurité intérieure à l'aube.

- Il y a une urgence ?

- C'est plutôt une mesure de prévention, mais le Gouverneur craint qu'il faille bientôt déployer l'armée pour défendre Mato.

- Nous allons être attaqués ? s'écria Sunhwa en portant les mains à sa bouche.

- J'aimerai que tu ne propages pas la rumeur, ajouta Himchan. La dernière fois on a failli déclencher une émeute, alors silence.

- A vos ordres.

Hyosung continuait à faire les cents pas dans le grand hall. L'inquiétude fit place à la colère et à l'indignation. Le silence de la nuit était pesant, elle avait besoin de se défouler.

- Ces rustres, ces bipèdes stupides, je vais leur en donner moi de la soumission. Comment osent-ils se moquer de moi ? Je suis une femme et alors c'est quoi ton problème, nabot ! Si ta planète se meurt c'est de ma faute peut-être ? Non bien sûr, c'est de la faute de ta stupidité, mais tu n'y peux rien, ton peuple est stupide !

La nuit passa, mais ni Hyosung ni Himchan n'étaient parvenus à dormir. Planté devant sa fenêtre, le Général regarda le paysage nocturne si calme. La grande capitale de Mato dormait encore et dégageait des lumières bleutées. Avant l'heure prévue de la réunion stratégique entre le Gouverneur et ses soldats, il se rendit avant tout le monde dans le département de la sécurité au quartier général. Les sentinelles veillaient comme à leur habitude sur les écrans les flux des transporteurs qui gravitaient autour de Mato. Himchan en profita pour inspecter un peu les procédures, vérifier que le matériel était bien soigné, corrigea un comportement d'une jeune recrue jugé un peu trop décontracté, fit le point sur l'artillerie dont son armée disposait et tenta de réfléchir sur les forces ennemies. Il se rendit compte qu'ils n'avaient que très peu d'informations sur Shiro et que le Gouverneur avait eu une bonne idée en décidant d'envoyer un agent sur les lieux.

- Pas de panique, la guerre n'est pas encore déclarée, se dit-il.

La plupart des officiers dormaient encore. En temps de paix ils méritaient bien un peu de repos et se relayaient de temps en temps. L'agent spécial Daehyun était profondément plongé dans un rêve agréable dont il fut soudainement arraché par un appel inattendu du quartier général. Son réveil se mit en marche sans qu'il ne l'ait programmé et il faillit tomber du lit. Avant qu'il n'ait eu le temps de se réveiller correctement, Sunhwa rentra dans la chambre et découvrit un agent complètement dénudé dans son lit. La scène s'immobilisa quelques secondes puis les deux se mirent à hurler, Sunhwa se retourna vivement en qualifiant Daehyun de « Peveeeeeeeeeeeers ! » et le pauvre Daehyun s'enfouit sous ses draps à coup de « Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?! »

- Le Général Kim Himchan m'envoie, tu auras plus d'infos en sortant, dit-elle en s'enfuyant.

Le réveil de Youngjae, deux chambres plus loin, avait beau sonner, il n'avait même pas esquissé la moindre grimace ou émit le moindre grognement. Ce jeune génie spécialisé dans les technologies de pointe était aussi connu pour avoir un sommeil très lourd. Au bout de dix minutes, l'appareil qui d'apparence paraissait d'une banale simplicité commença à se métamorphoser lentement, triplant de volume. Il s'ouvrit tout seul, comme une boite à malice, et une sorte de petite fusée pointa son nez, droit sur le lit et la tête de Youngjae. Une petite voix robotique se fit entendre « _mise à feu dans 5… 4… 3… 2… 1…_ » et le projectile fut envoyé, touchant Youngjae en pleine face. Poussant toute une série de jurons plus grossiers les uns que les autres, il balança son oreiller sur le réveil qui avait repris son apparence normale. Cependant Youngjae n'avait pas à se plaindre. C'était un objet de sa propre création puisqu'il se savait incapable de se réveiller juste à l'aide d'une sonnerie.

De son côté, levé dès la première seconde, Yongguk enfilait sa tunique noire de soldat de Mato en silence, prêt à faire face à toutes les situations. Il se demandait quand même quel pouvait bien être cet imprévu qui l'avait fait lever deux heures avant ses horaires. Il sortit en silence et se retrouva nez à nez avec Youngjae qui semblait être d'une humeur massacrante. Il avait une rougeur au niveau du front qui contrastait avec ses cheveux blond platine. Le regard interrogateur de Yongguk valait toutes les questions du monde.

- Tu te souviens la merveilleuse invention que notre Général adoré m'a demandée ? Et bien elle m'est tombée sur la tête !

- Si tu savais te réveiller correctement, tu ne serais pas obligé de la garder, dit simplement Guk de sa voix grave.

Il coupa court à la conversation et se dirigea vers le quartier général. Youngjae n'avait pourtant pas fini de râler.

- Et pourquoi sur toi la tunique te va bien alors que moi j'ai l'air d'un plouc ? Je vais demander au Gouverneur l'autorisation de faire ma propre tunique… bleue… digne d'un expert de mon rang, et pas une tunique de soldat bourrin qui…

Yongguk se retourna et adressa à son camarade un regard noir. Tout à coup Youngjae se sentit tout petit et dut finir sa phrase autrement.

- Qui est tout puissant sur un champ de bataille et à qui la tenue le laisse libre dans ses mouvements contrairement aux techniciens coincés qui restent au quartier général comme des mauviettes, finit-il avec un petit sourire qui se voulait engageant.

Le soldat ne dit rien. Ils se disputaient, généralement pour des futilités, assez souvent comme ça.

- Mais enfin tu sais que je ne fais pas insulte à ton intelligence ! s'exclama Youngjae tandis que Yongguk lui tourna à nouveau le dos pour continuer son chemin. Tu me pardonnes, dis ?

Il fut interrompu par Daehyun qu'ils virent sortir de sa chambre, portant son masque noir habituel.

- Toi aussi tu as été appelé ? fit Youngjae. Il se trame quelque chose. Qu'est-ce que vous en pensez ?

Les mains dans les poches, Yongguk demeura silencieux, tandis que Daehyun semblait ne pas avoir réfléchi à la situation. Ils restèrent silencieux au milieu du couloir. Youngjae était plongé dans ses réflexions intérieures, imaginant tous les scénarios possibles.

- Ah vous voilà ! coupa une voix qui s'approchait d'eux à toute vitesse. Le Général vous attend !

- Mais enfin Jongup qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

Le jeune homme, subalterne du Général, semblait gêné, incapable de dire ce qu'il se tramait. Il se contenta de les accompagner au quartier général où Sunhwa les attendait à l'entrée du département de la sécurité intérieure. Elle tendit des documents aux trois officiers en prenant soin de ne pas regarder Daehyun.

- Maintenant entrez. Allez dans son bureau, le Gouverneur vous y rejoindra. Pas toi ! s'écria-t-elle à l'adresse de Jongup. Tu n'es pas invité.

- Mais pourquoi tu…

- A l'évidence tu n'es pas important, ricana-t-elle, MON Général a toute confiance en moi, et je…

- TON Général ? Je lui sers sûrement plus que toi, dit-il en souriant.

Himchan apparut à l'encadrement de la porte et regarda ses deux subalternes.

- Sunhwa tu restes ici, dit-il simplement. Continuez votre travail habituel. Jongup je te conseille d'aller dans la salle d'entrainement retrouver Zinger, tu en auras besoin.

- Mais mon Général… supplia Sunhwa.

- A tout à l'heure, ajouta-t-il en leur adressant un sourire lumineux.

- Oui mon Général ! s'exclamèrent les deux autres qui ne vivaient que pour voir un tel spectacle chaque jour.

- Je vais employer tous mes efforts à mon entrainement, dit Jongup. Mais même si c'est la suivante du Gouverneur, Zinger reste une combattante sévère. Je ne sais pas si je vais survivre jusqu'au repas.

- Si tu ne survis pas Himchan sera à moi seule, alors je vais dire à Zinger de ne pas te ménager ! répliqua Sunhwa avec un sourire machiavélique.

- Pas si j'arrive à la salle d'entrainement avant toi !

Et Jongup piqua un sprint jusqu'à l'étage en-dessous où divers combattants s'entrainaient au combat, des arts martiaux jusqu'au pilotage d'engins de précision. Zinger se trouvait au milieu du tapis d'entrainement, mettant à mal cinq soldats qui pourtant étaient bien entraînés. Elle n'était pas seulement la suivante de Hyosung, elle était aussi son garde du corps.

Dans le vaste bureau du général, Himchan tardait à expliquer la situation à Daehyun, Yongguk et Youngjae.

- Agent Daehyun, dit-il tandis que l'intéressé fit un pas en avant. J'ai une mission à te confier. Tu vas te rendre furtivement sur Shiro. Nous avons besoin d'informations sur leurs forces, leurs armes, leurs technologies, leurs techniques. Je veux aussi un rapport sur les mentalités, s'ils sont véritablement belliqueux ou si c'est juste une technique de chantage.

Le visage de chacun des trois officiers se décomposa aussitôt.

- C'est sérieux ? Une guerre se prépare ? intervint Youngjae.

- Ce n'est qu'une simple mesure de précaution mais le Gouverneur craint le pire.

- J'accepte la mission, ajouta Daehyun.

- Tu pars sur le champ.

Il s'inclina légèrement et tourna les talons pour se préparer à partir. Hyosung venait d'entrer dans le bureau. Il la salua et reprit son chemin.

- Soit prudent, dit-elle.

Elle alla s'asseoir à la grande table et tous les autres l'imitèrent. Ils jetèrent un coup d'œil sur les rapports préparés dans la nuit et Himchan prit la parole.

- Yongguk, qu'est-ce que tu peux me dire sur l'armée de Shiro ?

- Je sais qu'ils sont assez physiques, ils n'ont pas des techniques très évoluées mais ils ont le cuir épais.

- Le cuir épais ? répéta Hyosung.

- Ça veut dire que leur peau est plus résistante que la nôtre, continua Guk, et qu'il est difficile des les blesser avec une arme blanche. Ils sont aussi résistants aux coups. Cela dit nos armes de pointes restent mortelles, même pour eux.

- Et ils sont combien ?

- Facilement le double de nos propres forces, ajouta Youngjae qui pianotait frénétiquement sur un écran translucide. Mais à moins d'attendre le rapport de Daehyun, nous n'en savons pas plus.

- Je ne les connais pas bien, dit Himchan, mais c'est la planète la plus proche de Mato et on manque cruellement d'informations…

- Parce que tu ne fais pas ton travail, trancha Hyosung.

- Evidemment, j'allais me lever un matin et me dire « oh ! le Gouverneur est une faiblarde qui ne sera pas capable de régler les conflits avec Shiro, oh ! une guerre se prépare, je dois vite m'informer des forces ennemies », répliqua le Général en prenant une voix haut perché.

- Tu me dois le respect !

- Aucune idée de ce que c'est~

- De toute façon tu as toujours été un goujat qui n'a rien à faire à un tel poste !

- Ne me fais pas rire !

Yongguk et Youngjae observaient la joute verbale avec les yeux ronds. Hyosung et Himchan avaient l'air d'avoir totalement oublier leur présence. Yongguk frappa du poing sur la table et le bureau redevint silencieux.

- Oui donc, toussota Himchan, il ne reste plus qu'à attendre les informations de Daehyun. Quoiqu'il en soit, il faut nous tenir préparés, ça ne fera pas de mal à nos hommes de faire quelques mises au point.

- J'ai envoyé Zinger évaluer leur niveau, dit Hyosung.

- Jusqu'à ce que Yongguk la mette au tapis, hein Guk ?

- Ce n'est pas dans mes attributions de mettre une femme à terre pour ton bon plaisir.

- Moi je n'ai pas compris en quoi c'était essentiel pour Himchan de battre Zinger, murmura Youngjae dont les yeux n'avaient pas quitté l'écran qui lui servait pour tout et n'importe quoi mais dont lui seul savait comment l'utiliser.

- C'est de la fierté mal placée, nabot, répliqua Himchan.

- Toi ! s'écria Hyosung en se levant et en pointant son doigt vers le Général. Tu as intérêt à mener à bien ta mission de protéger Mato ou bien je ne donne pas cher de ta peau ! Tu es rustre et misogyne et j'ai juste envie de t'éjecter du palais avec un coup de pied au derrière. Dans la situation dans laquelle nous sommes nous ne pouvons pas nous permettre d'accepter tes bêtises. Au revoir messieurs. Je vais tenter de trouver une solution diplomatique à cette histoire. Fais attention KIM HIM CHAN !

Et elle sortit du bureau en claquant la porte. Youngjae rangea son écran digital dans un silence complètement gêné.

- Tu auras du mal à gérer cette gonzesse, dit Yongguk. Elle n'a pas l'air commode.

- Dans quelle galère je me suis mis encore. Adieu temps de paix où un Général pouvait flâner dans les rues de Mato en arborant fièrement son titre !

- Qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire ? demanda le spécialiste des technologies au meilleur tueur de Mato, ignorant le soudain lyrisme du Général.

- J'ai quelque chose dont je dois m'occuper à l'abri de certains regards.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est ? fit Himchan d'une voix faussement naïve avec un grand sourire.

- C'est ce regard-là que je veux tenir loin de ce que je fais, répliqua Yongguk en regardant son Général d'un air noir.

- Vous vous rendez compte qu'autre part ailleurs je vous ferai pendre pour insubordination ?

Les deux officiers quittèrent la salle sans rien ajouter et Himchan se retrouva seul. Il haussa les épaules et se rappela des friandises qui l'attendaient dans sa chambre.


	2. Chapter 2

Himchan devait faire un tour dans la salle d'entraînement mais ce n'était pas prioritaire dans son esprit. Youngjae et Yongguk s'y retrouvèrent rapidement dans cette salle située sous-sol du palais et ils purent porter une attention toute particulière aux talents de Jongup dans les arts martiaux. Comme il l'avait prédit, Zinger lui donnait du fil à retordre, mais il savait très bien lui tenir tête. Youngjae remarqua une jeune femme près du tapis qui semblait inquiète. Yongguk l'avait remarquée aussi, alors ils s'approchèrent.

- Ji Eun Noona, dit Youngjae pour attirer son attention. Tu t'ennuies toute seule à l'infirmerie?

- Ah vous voilà, dit-elle avec un sourire qui se voulait assuré. Il n'y a rien à faire, alors je me promène.

- Ça n'a pas l'air d'aller.

- J'ai bien compris que nous étions dans une situation d'urgence.

- On ne va pas te le cacher. Ce qui ressort de notre réunion matinale n'a rien de rassurant, mais on ne laissera personne faire du mal aux Matoniens, n'est-ce pas Bang Yongguk ?

- Pour l'instant je ne peux rien affirmer, répondit le guerrier.

- C'était plus ou moins le moment de jouer les mecs cools, Hyung… murmura Youngjae.

- Excusez-moi, j'ai quelque chose à faire.

Ji Eun lança un regard désespéré à Yongguk mais il partit aussi vite qu'il était venu. Youngjae soupira.

- Un jour il comprendra, Noona. Il n'a pas le cœur fermé à ce point.

- Qu'importe, répondit-elle en prenant un visage neutre. Je ne suis pas là pour ça. Daehyun ne devrait pas tarder à atterrir sur Shiro. Il sera en connexion avec le Général Himchan dans quelques minutes.

- Hyung ! s'écria Jongup avec un grand sourire. Viens t'entraîner avec nous !

- Plutôt mourir la tête écrasée entre les mains de Yongguk, répliqua Youngjae.

- Ça ne te ferait pas de mal, sourit Ji Eun.

- Allez viens mauviette, ajouta Zinger.

Yongguk était descendu dans une salle sombre et peu éclairée dont peu de gens connaissaient l'existence. Une haute capsule était en son centre reliée à divers machines qui fonctionnaient à plein régime. Il ouvrit la capsule et observa le jeune homme qui semblait dormir debout à l'intérieur, un jeune homme très grand au visage juvénile et aux cheveux roses relié à la machine par une vingtaine de fils électriques. Il ouvrit lentement les yeux et sourit.

- Tu n'es pas encore prêt à sortir, dit Yongguk les yeux rivés sur les écrans de contrôle.

- Je m'ennuie un peu quand Hyung n'est pas là, répondit l'enfant d'une voix douce.

- Nous allons avoir besoin de toi et de tes capacités plus tôt que prévu. Zelo, d'ici quelques heures, tu pourras sortir de la capsule.

- Oui Hyung.

Yongguk ne put s'empêcher de sourire à son tour. Il était à la fois fier d'avoir mené à bien une expérience qui était nouvelle pour lui, et également satisfait du résultat final.

- Tu as hâte de te dégourdir les jambes, hein ? Dès ta sortie je t'emmènerai dans la salle d'entraînement voir ce que tu vaux au combat, mains nues ou avec une arme. Tu es programmé pour savoir tout maîtriser, même le pilotage de n'importe quel moyen de transport. Une guerre s'annonce proche et tu seras un atout non négligeable.

- Je suis prêt à te servir, Hyung.

De son côté Himchan n'avait pas bougé de son bureau. Il se torturait la tête à essayer de trouver la solution miracle devant un écran noir. Il faisait les cent pas, les mains dans le dos, de plus en plus frustré car aucune de ses idées n'étaient faisables. Soudain, l'écran s'alluma et la tête de Daehyun apparut en gros plan. Il baissa son masque avant de prendre la parole.

- Je viens d'atterrir sur Shiro, mon Général vous me recevez ?

- Je t'attendais, répondit simplement Himchan. Alors quelles sont tes premières impressions ?

- Déjà je savais que Shiro faisait le double de Mato, mais ça reste quand même impressionnant. La planète est dans un état catastrophique, ils sont pressés de pouvoir récupérer de l'énergie. A ce que j'ai cru comprendre ils ont gaspillé 95% de leurs ressources naturelles.

- Et comment est la psychologie des Shiroïtes ?

- Compliquée.

- Mais encore ? soupira le Général.

- Pour l'instant je ne peux pas t'en dire plus Hyung ! répliqua l'agent secret.

- D'accord. J'attends ton prochain rapport.

- Je viens d'arriver et je t'en dis déjà beaucoup alors ne te plains pas. Je me déconnecte, à bientôt !

Himchan se passa les mains dans les cheveux, encore plus frustré. Tous les soldats de Mato étaient sur le qui-vive et le lendemain de l'annonce de la situation d'urgence, l'entraînement devenait plus intensif. Combats à main nue, simulations de vol, prises en mains des différentes armes de toutes tailles… Youngjae s'était installé à son poste de contrôle devant divers écrans numériques. Il fallait d'abord trouver une solution pour protéger la capitale, principale concentration de Matoniens. S'il y avait bien un endroit à risque, c'était bien la grande ville. Il fallait pouvoir repousser l'ennemi vers les grandes plaines à quelques kilomètres de la ville. Yongguk de son côté donnait des instructions aux nouvelles recrues. Il devait vérifier leurs réflexes, leurs points forts, leurs points faibles, pour savoir où les placer correctement dans la bataille.

- Tu ne crois pas que la guerre qui se prépare risque d'être d'une rare violence ? demanda Ji Eun à Hyosung qui assistait aux entraînements.

- Comme toutes les guerres j'imagine.

- Je veux dire, avec tous les moyens dont nous disposons et ceux de l'ennemi, Mato risque d'en souffrir plus qu'on croit. C'est une toute petite planète après tout.

- Les experts ne savent pas trop comment ça va se passer, répondit le Gouverneur le regard inquiet.

- Combien de soldats allons-nous perdre ? murmura Ji Eun en regardant Yongguk. Combien de civils ?

Jeune médecin, Ji Eun avait particulièrement peur de voir couler le sang de son peuple dans un conflit qui pourrait être évitée. Elle incarnait l'esprit de Mato dans le sens où elle ne comprenait pas la guerre et préférait vivre en paix. A ce moment-là, Yongguk tourna son regard vers elle. Il avait l'air confiant en ces propres capacités.

- Il m'énerve celui-là, dit aussitôt Ji Eun.

- Je ne vois pas l'autre rustre, ajouta Hyosung. Il croit peut-être qu'il sera épargné parce qu'il est Général ?

- Tu veux que j'aille le chercher ?

- Je vais demander à Zinger de le faire, il n'osera pas répliquer.

Et dix minutes plus tard, Himchan se retrouva dans la salle d'entraînement à contre cœur et les mains dans les poches.

- Montre-nous ce que tu sais faire, fit le Gouverneur d'une voix cinglante.

Jongup s'avança, ravi de pouvoir être l'adversaire de Himchan mais Zinger l'arrêta dans son élan.

- Yongguk, je sais que tu ne le ménageras pas, dit-elle, ignorant la déception évidente de Jongup.

- J'y mettrai toutes mes forces, répondit le guerrier avec un sourire carnassier qui fit reculer le Général.

- Doucement, je suis rouillé !

Yongguk commença par lui envoyer un coup de pied sauté qui surprit Himchan. Il n'eut pas le temps de se plaindre que son adversaire enchaînait les coups qu'il parvenait à peine à éviter.

- En attendant tu ne fais pas grand-chose, se moqua Yongguk. Défoule-toi un peu.

Et les mouvements de Himchan devinrent plus fluides, à la surprise de tous, sauf de Guk. Finalement, le guerrier ne lui mettait pas sa raclée contrairement à ce que Hyosung avait prévu. Elle regardait le duel les yeux ronds.

- Vous pensiez vraiment qu'en tant que Général il n'était pas capable de se battre à égalité avec l'un de nos meilleurs combattants ? demanda poliment Jongup avec un sourire de fierté. Evidemment qu'il connait les bases, voire plus, Madame.

- Quel enfoiré de première, s'emporta-t-elle. Il m'a bien caché ça !

- Tu l'as eu ton effet de surprise, murmura Yongguk même pas essoufflé par les enchaînements de prises qu'il accomplissait. Mais ne te la pète pas trop, tu risques de te prendre un coup à cause de ta négligence.

- Laisse-moi savourer un peu.

Au final, Yongguk prit le dessus mais Himchan n'avait pas démérité. Ils se serrèrent la main amicalement. Le Général arborait son sourire le plus lumineux et dit en toute modestie :

- De toute façon je suis bien meilleur pilote et tireur d'élite que combattant au corps à corps !

Il eut un faux rire de victoire, savourant le regard médusé du Gouverneur, tandis que Yongguk disparut furtivement. Dans la salle de contrôle, Youngjae était toujours en plein dans son travail quand une lumière rouge dans le coin de son écran se mit à clignoter. Daehyun apparut aussitôt, un sourire innocent sur son visage.

- Allô Mato, ici Shiro ! Tu as l'air complètement fatigué.

- Je suis en plein travail.

- Bien, j'ai quelques informations en plus. Je t'envoie les images que j'ai pu prendre de leurs technologies les plus récentes.

- Je vais étudier ça.

- On a quand même dix ans de décalage dans notre évolution, je ne pensais pas que l'écart était si serré, ajouta Daehyun d'un air grave.

- Les dégâts risquent d'être plus importants.

- Cependant, à bien les observer ils ne sont pas très malins. La population se laisse influencée par des leaders forts, c'est pourquoi c'est un homme très ambitieux et avide qui est au pouvoir. Ils sont en période de crise, par conséquent ils ont besoin de se reposer sur une épaule forte. Et si pour cela ils doivent venir piller d'autres planètes ils n'hésiteront pas.

- C'est là que vient le danger. Ça veut dire que la guerre est à nos portes, conclut Youngjae.

- Bingo ! Je vais tenter de m'approcher de leurs bases militaires pour en découvrir plus. J'envoie mon rapport à Himchan Hyung. Comment ça se passe de votre côté ?

- C'est tendu. Mais ce sera pire quand tu rentreras. Fais attention à toi !

L'écran s'éteignit et Youngjae sentit un soudain mal de tête. Il était temps de s'aérer un peu. La nuit allait bientôt tomber et il n'avait pas vu le temps passer. Dans sa déambulation, il croisa Yongguk qui passa sans le voir, descendant dans une aile peu empruntée habituellement. Curieux de nature, le petit génie le suivit discrètement jusqu'à un laboratoire sombre.

Yongguk ouvrit comme à son habitude la capsule qui contenait Zelo. Celui-ci se réveilla et salua le guerrier avec un grand sourire. Youngjae était bouche bée. Il s'approcha lentement et il fut remarqué en premier lieu par le robot.

- Qui es-tu ?

- Il s'appelle Youngjae, spécialiste technicien, répondit Yongguk, pas du tout surpris par la présence de son ami.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ?

- Un androïde, quoi d'autre ? dit le guerrier en haussant les épaules. Il s'appelle Zelo.

- Depuis combien de temps tu nous caches ça ? demanda Youngjae, interloqué.

- Un mois. Ça t'en bouche un coin, hein ? Le guerrier primaire a su créer tout seul un robot ultra perfectionné alors que toi tu fais des réveils percutants, ajouta-t-il, savourant une victoire contre le prétendu génie.

- Je ne trouve rien à redire, murmura Youngjae en regardant les écrans de contrôle. Il a l'air vraiment en parfait état.

- Ça veut dire que ça y est Zelo, il est temps que tu te dégourdisses les jambes. Direction la salle d'entraînement.

Un à un les fils électriques reliant Zelo à la machine se défirent. Il sortit doucement, puis devint plus assuré dans ses mouvements. Youngjae dut lever la tête pour pouvoir le regarder les yeux dans les yeux.

- On dirait un enfant, dit-il.

- Un enfant capable de t'arracher un bras, ajouta Yongguk. Zelo suis-moi.

- A vos ordres !

- Tu m'épates Gukkie !

Ils montèrent tous les trois dans la salle d'entraînement. Yongguk présenta d'abord Zelo à Hyosung et Himchan.

- Tu m'expliques pourquoi tu t'es réveillé un matin en disant « et si je créais un robot » et en nous le cachant ostensiblement ? demanda Himchan en regardant l'androïde de haut en bas.

- Beau travail ! s'exclama Hyosung avec un grand sourire. Il est tellement mignon…

- C'est une machine de guerre, répondit Yongguk.

- Mais il est tellement chou ! Je peux te faire un câlin ?

- C'est quoi un câlin ? fit Zelo innocemment.

- Il est bizarre, dit Jongup en passant sa main furtivement devant les yeux de Zelo.

- Je suis sceptique quant à ses capacités, ajouta Sunhwa qui avait été discrète jusqu'ici.

- Vous voulez le tester ? Jongup, mets-toi en position.

- Je ne sais pas trop… un robot a quand même des réflexes plus rapides…

- Exactement.

- Je n'ai jamais vu Yongguk aussi excité sauf lorsqu'il combat, murmura Youngjae à l'oreille de Himchan. Au fait, Daehyun a laissé un message, son premier rapport est dans ton bureau, il te contactera plus tard.

- Je veux voir ce dont est capable Zelo avant, dit Himchan.

Le duel Zelo contre Jongup commença. Zelo apprenait à maîtriser ses mouvements et il était loin d'approcher ses limites. Même si au début Jongup avait l'avantage, ce dernier sous-estimait les capacités du nouveau venu. Yongguk arrêta le duel avant que cela ne devienne dangereux pour le jeune soldat.

- Tu dois apprendre à contrôler ta force pour ne pas tuer ton adversaire dans le cas où il s'agit d'un entrainement. Tu pourras déployer toute ta force pendant la vraie bataille.

- Bravo le gosse ! s'exclama Himchan en donnant un coup amical dans l'épaule de Zelo, coup qui faillit lui déboiter la main.

- C'est quoi un gosse ?

- Avec son visage d'enfant ses adversaires vont forcément le sous-estimer, dit Zinger. J'avoue que tout est bien pensé, mes félicitations Yongguk.

- Et puis il est tellement mignon, c'est un réel plaisir pour les yeux, ajouta Hyosung, admirative.

- C'est donc pour ça que tu t'absentais souvent ? fit Ji Eun à Yongguk.

- Oui.

Elle semblait soulagée d'un poids qu'elle n'avait pas le droit d'expliquer. Zelo s'intégra donc automatiquement dans le groupe. Satisfait de la nouvelle recrue, Himchan se rendit dans son bureau pour un nouvel entretien avec Daehyun. Il prit d'abord connaissance des notes de Youngjae avant d'accepter la transmission.

- Ce ne sont pas de bonnes nouvelles que tu apportes, marmonna-t-il.

- Non, et je crains même que ce soit pire.

- C'est-à-dire ?

- C'est-à-dire que leurs vaisseaux sont prêts à partir, annonça Daehyun, l'air inquiet. L'ordre de guerre va être donné dans quelques instants, Hyosung recevra le message dans la nuit.

- Tu n'as plus de temps à perdre, rentre vite. Nous allons répartir les tâches de chacun et je passe tout de suite en alerte rouge ! répondit calmement Himchan.

La transmission terminée, Himchan lança l'alerte. Cette fois, il fallait organiser toute la logistique, vérifier que le matériel était prêt. Les simulations de vol et de tirs s'intensifièrent et il s'avéra que Zelo était le meilleur dans ce domaine. Le Général annonça clairement la situation à ses troupes et il fallait à présent mettre les civils à l'abri. Youngjae montra à Himchan ses plans pour repousser l'ennemi au moins jusqu'aux plaines vides de toute population tandis que Yongguk mettait en place ses stratégies. On fit évacuer les habitations rurales, et si possible les petites cités de la planète pour se réfugier dans les fortifications souterraines de la capitale. L'assaut n'était plus qu'une question d'heures à présent, et le Gouverneur Hyosung avait bien tenté d'arranger les choses mais le bellicisme de la planète voisine n'en était que renforcé.

Daehyun revint rapidement sur Mato avec des nouvelles plutôt pessimistes et ne prit pas le temps de se reposer. L'attente de la bataille était insupportable, et Ji Eun, de son côté, faisait son possible pour se tenir occupée, n'ayant rien à faire à l'infirmerie, tour à tour en se rendant dans la bibliothèque, tout en sachant qu'il n'y avait aucune solution dans les livres, ou bien dans les baraquements à l'extérieur de la ville où on avait rassemblé armes et modules de combat. On ne savait pas où les Shiroïtes allaient frapper ni quand exactement, la situation était par conséquent tendue dans la capitale. Tous les soldats de Mato se trouvaient dans ces baraquements, prêts au combat, et le Général Himchan lui-même y était. Il allait notamment piloter l'appareil de tête lorsque l'ennemi sera là. Cela lui évitait également de subir la pression exercée par Hyosung qui lui répétait sans cesse qu'il devait empêcher que le combat affecte la capitale. Il lui révéla avant de partir du palais comment activer l'ultime défense de la ville : un bouclier thermique qui pouvait envelopper toute la cité. Il l'avertit cependant sur les dangers d'un tel dispositif. Non seulement une seule utilisation était possible mais en plus la source d'énergie ne venait aucunement d'un système quelconque maîtrisé par l'homme, mais directement du noyau de Mato. Himchan espérait donc que son plan pour amener la bataille dans les plaines fonctionnerait sans problème.

Yongguk s'était retiré dans les baraquements extérieurs avec Zelo car il voulait tester ses capacités jusqu'à leurs limites. Dans l'armée de Mato, Yongguk était instructeur et menait d'une main de fer une vingtaine de jeunes recrues qui l'admiraient et qui le craignaient. Il présenta donc son robot à ses élèves qui n'étaient pas moins heureux de pouvoir se mesurer à cet étrange enfant. Yongguk commença à le tester lui-même et c'était un exercice très enthousiasmant malgré certaines habitudes que son androïde commençait à prendre. Zelo avait très vite appris à vivre comme un Matonien et sortait même de temps à autre des expressions propres au Général Himchan qui s'était pris d'affection pour lui. Il était devenu ami avec la plupart des gens qu'il avait côtoyés dès son réveil, en particulier Jongup, et avait fait la connaissance de Daehyun aussitôt qu'il fut rentré de Shiro. Il avait également gardé le même esprit guerrier que son créateur et il ne craignait pas le combat mais l'attendait avec une certaine excitation. Ji Eun, ne trouvant rien dans les livres, prit en charge l'inspection des modules juste sortis des usines de construction. Elle craignait les failles, la puissance de feu ennemie, la cruauté de la guerre, et se sentait si impuissante, regardant défiler les soldats de Mato qui allaient mourir. Sunhwa avait été affectée au quartier général, et Hyosung, elle, s'isolait souvent dans le grand hall, ou accompagnée de Zinger. Cette dernière aurait voulu partir au front mais son devoir l'obligeait à rester au palais pour protéger le Gouverneur : c'était sa priorité. L'heure était venue aux adieux : certaines familles venaient enlacer leurs enfants, leurs frères ou leurs époux avant que le combat ne les emporte. L'inquiétude régnait sur Mato, et devant un tel spectacle Ji Eun ne put contenir ses larmes. Juste à ce moment-là, Yongguk et Zelo, discutant passionnément de l'utilisation de certaines armes, arrivèrent près d'elle, ce qui eut le don d'intensifier sa peine. Yongguk ne semblait pas être touché par cette ambiance de recueillement, sa propre famille vivant à l'autre bout de Mato n'allait sûrement pas se rapprocher du danger pour lui dire au revoir. Ji Eun lui en voulait d'envisager la guerre comme un jeu et de regarder de haut les gens qui pleuraient.

- Tu pourrais faire preuve de compassion, dit-elle. Nous ne sommes pas dans une situation aisée. Ces gens sont en train de se dire adieu.

- Dire adieu serait avouer que nous courons à la défaite. Et je ne crois pas en notre défaite.

Himchan était à bord de son module, vérifiant les réglages, quand on l'interrompit brusquement. Sunhwa semblait furieuse.

- Mon Général ! s'écria-t-elle. Vous m'avez envoyée au QG !

- C'est vrai, pourquoi ? Tu te sentirais-mieux ici ? demanda Himchan innocemment.

- Je voudrais seulement…

- J'ai besoin de toi au QG. Ici tu serais en danger. Retourne au palais, veille bien sur ceux qui sont restés là-bas.

Sunhwa voyait très bien à qui il faisait allusion.

- Faites attention à vous, dit-elle seulement.

- Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi, après tout, Jonguppie sera auprès de moi ! répondit-il avec un grand sourire. Ça va aller. Nous avons un plan, ce n'est pas comme si nous courons vers un massacre. Je compte sur toi au palais. Hyosung aura besoin de toi, je sais qu'elle se sent mal ces derniers temps. Fais-lui comprendre que ce n'est pas de sa faute. M'est d'avis que les Shiroïtes auraient attaqué Mato même si elle s'était débrouillée autrement. Veille sur elle.

- Oui mon Général.

- Et retourne au QG maintenant. Tu n'as rien à faire ici.

Himchan sortit du cockpit et partit donner des instructions à droite et à gauche. Jongup s'approcha de Sunhwa.

- Il se passe quelque chose ? demanda-t-il.

- Veille bien sur Himchan, dit-elle.

- Compte sur moi.

- S'il lui arrive quelque chose tu auras affaire à moi, ajouta-t-elle d'une voix qui se voulait autoritaire et assurée.

- Je serai aux aguets, répondit-il en souriant.

- Et fais attention à toi aussi.

Et elle partit aussitôt sans accorder un dernier regard à Jongup qui n'était pas sûr d'avoir compris sa dernière phrase. Youngjae de son côté était près de son propre module biplace. Sa famille était venue le voir avant de se mettre à l'abri dans les souterrains. Sa mère l'enlaçait tellement fort alors que Daehyun, qui inspectait pour la troisième fois l'appareil, faisait mine de ne rien voir. Lui, il n'avait personne. Sa propre famille ne savait pas qu'il était un agent d'élite de Mato et il ne savait même pas si ses parents qui l'avaient rejeté étaient toujours en vie. Youngjae se sentait un peu mal par rapport à ça et il essaya de ne pas faire durer les adieux.

- Je suis désolé, dit-il alors que sa famille s'éloignait à contrecœur.

- Ce n'est pas grave, je ne suis pas le seul à ne pas avoir de famille. Je considère que ma famille c'est un peu vous, non ?

- C'est vrai, sourit Youngjae. Nous sommes littéralement frères d'arme.

- Et je suis ravi de combattre à tes côtés.

- Moi aussi, même si j'aurais préféré ne pas combattre.

- Shiro est une société qui est née et a vécu dans la guerre, ajouta Daehyun. Nous sommes une société qui a bâti ses valeurs dans la paix. Voilà pourquoi nous sommes obligés de nous battre.

Plus loin, Yongguk et Ji Eun n'avaient pas fini de débattre sous les yeux de Zelo qui ne comprenait plus rien.

- Pourquoi ne pourrait-on pas être inquiet pour ceux qu'on aime ?

- C'est pour ça que tu pleures ? coupa-t-il.

- Tu vas me reprocher d'être inquiète pour vous tous ? s'emporta-t-elle en se retenant de le gifler. Tu es tellement sûr de tes capacités que tu en oublies que les gens qui t'aiment s'inquiètent pour toi.

Elle avait le cœur serré, elle avait besoin de partir loin et de ne plus le revoir. Il lui attrapa la main et la serra dans ses bras. Sous la surprise, elle ne put rien faire d'autre que de se laisser faire. Elle laissa échapper d'autres larmes sur son épaule. Il était peut-être fort, il était peut-être confiant, mais les ennemis n'allaient pas l'épargner pour autant. Elle entoura sa taille de ses bras à son tour.

- Je te promets que je reviendrai, donc ne pleure pas, dit-il à voix basse.

Zelo regardait la scène sans comprendre. Il sentit Himchan s'approcher et lui lança un regard interrogateur. Le Général soupira, un léger sourire sur les lèvres.

- Qu'est-ce qu'ils font ?

- Ça mon petit, c'est quand on veut exprimer son affection sans avoir besoin de dire des mots.

- Son affection ?

- Oui. Parce que la guerre risque de les séparer pour toujours. Nous risquons tous d'être envoyés dans la mort.

- La mort, répéta Zelo qui avait un peu de mal à comprendre ces notions.

- Tu ne comprendras que trop vite ce que je veux dire, répondit Himchan en lui posant une main sur l'épaule.

Yongguk desserra son étreinte, et sans rien ajouter il s'éloigna. Ji Eun resta immobile, à le regarder partir, alors que Sunhwa apparut près d'elle. Elle était venue la chercher pour retourner au QG. Zelo s'apprêta à rejoindre Yongguk mais il s'arrêta devant Ji Eun et la prit dans ses bras.

- Ne pleure pas Noona, je vais veiller sur lui.

Il la lâcha et fit la même chose avec Sunhwa.

- Ne pleure pas Noona, je vous protégerai.

Et il partit à son tour, laissant Ji Eun et Sunhwa complètement stupéfaites. Zelo non plus n'avait personne pour lui dire au revoir, et il l'avait très bien compris. Himchan était sur le point de sermonner les deux demoiselles et leur demander de rentrer au quartier général.

- Kim Himchan ! fit une voix à laquelle il ne s'attendait pas.

- Qu'est-ce que vous faites là ? demanda-t-il, les yeux écarquillés, à Hyosung qui avait quitté son palais.

- Si tu ne reviens pas vivant, je ne te le pardonnerai jamais, dit-elle alors, les bras croisés, cachant derrière une fausse contrariété un fort sentiment de culpabilité.

- Je ne manquerai pas l'occasion de me faire écorcher vif par vos propres mains, ne vous inquiétez pas, répondit-il avec son éternel sourire.

Hyosung se jeta à son cou, à la surprise du Général. Il allait l'enlacer en retour mais il se ressaisit, laissant pendre ses bras le long de son corps en attendant qu'elle le lâche. Au bout d'une minute qui parut interminable, elle se décida à se détacher de Himchan, l'air embarrassé. Il ne pensa même pas à faire un commentaire sur ce débordement soudain d'affection de la part du Gouverneur.

- Maintenant retournez au palais. Emmenez également Ji Eun et Sunhwa, leur place n'est plus...

Une sirène interrompit toute discussion.

* * *

**note: le passage du vouvoiement au tutoiement est normal. Au bout d'un moment ça me fait bizarre de faire vovoyer les B.A.P entre eux XD**


	3. Chapter 3

Les contrôleurs aériens avaient repéré la flotte Shiroïte, la guerre avait officiellement débuté. Le sourire sur le visage de Himchan disparut et il pressa le Gouverneur de rentrer se mettre à l'abri. Tout le monde prit place dans son module, s'armant du nécessaire. Avec un pilote et un tireur pour chaque module, les Matoniens fonctionnaient en binômes. Les pilotes mirent leurs casques, les tireurs leurs viseurs. Chacun avait ses propres commandes en main. Le module de Himchan et Jongup prit la tête de l'armée de Mato composée de cinq milles modules, et tous s'organisèrent comme ils l'avaient prévu. Yongguk prit la tête d'un escadron plus restreint et partit au loin avec discrétion sur un ordre du Général. Ils virent face à eux quatre énormes vaisseaux transporteurs qui se dirigeaient droit sur la ville, ainsi qu'un millier de modules moins perfectionnés que ceux des Matoniens. Les cales des transporteurs s'ouvrirent et Shiro développa toute sa flotte, triplement supérieure à celle de Mato. Himchan eut un petit tremblement avant de serrer plus fortement ses doigts sur sa manette de pilotage. Il savait ses appareils plus rapides et plus précis, ils n'avaient pas perdu d'avance. Il fallait emmener la flotte ennemie vers les plaines à quelques kilomètres à l'est à présent. Rapidité et précision, tels étaient les deux mots d'ordre de l'attaque. Il partit à la vitesse maximum vers les lignes ennemies, suivi par ses cinq milles pilotes d'élite. Youngjae était tout aussi crispé sur sa manette que Daehyun qui était prêt à tirer quand le moment serait venu. L'assaut fut bref et les ennemis ne se laissaient pas faire. La différence technologique donnait un avantage aux Matoniens qui respectaient à la lettre les mots d'ordre. La majorité évitait à la perfection les tirs ennemis tout en parvenant à toucher leurs cibles. Ils provoquaient, comme des mouches, les lourds et lents vaisseaux de Shiro qui n'avaient d'autre solution que de les pourchasser, frustrés de ne pas pouvoir les abattre aussi facilement. Leurs tirs étaient moins puissants également, et les appareils de Mato étaient protégés par un alliage secret plus résistant que n'importe quelle matière Shiroïte. En les narguant ainsi, Himchan parvint à éloigner le combat de la ville, laissant derrière lui des traînées de cendres, de flammes et de carcasses de modules vaincus, Shiroïtes comme Matoniens.

Ils se trouvaient à présent à une dizaine de kilomètres de la ville et la course poursuite incessante s'arrêta quelques instants, le temps de rassembler les troupes. On ne fit plus que des corps à corps furtifs entre les modules, et le vainqueur était celui qui maîtrisait le mieux sa machine. Le nombre d'appareils ennemis diminuaient bien vite mais Mato perdait aussi quelques soldats. Alors que les Matoniens semblaient s'essouffler un peu, Yongguk et son escadron apparurent derrière les lignes ennemies pour les encercler et planter les combats définitivement au milieu de la plaine. Certains appareils se posèrent, par manque de carburant ou défaillances techniques, et le combat continuait sur terre. Les deux armées s'organisaient sur trois fronts. Youngjae reçut l'ordre du Général de se charger de faire reculer, ou de détruire complètement, les quatre vaisseaux transporteurs qui planaient à quelques milliers de mètres au-dessus de la zone de combats, menaçants, tel de gros nuages noirs. Accompagné d'une centaine de modules, le jeune tacticien menant le combat le plus élevé dans les cieux contre les vaisseaux les plus dangereux alors que Yongguk était à quelques mètres au-dessous, faisant confiance à ses soldats d'élite pour remporter leurs duels aériens. Un troisième front se dessina plus farouchement au sol, dans un véritable chaos, les lasers des armes sortaient de partout, de manière désorganisée. Himchan et Jongup durent se poser, leur module ayant été sévèrement touché. L'atterrissage forcé mené par Himchan fut réussi mais ils n'eurent pas le temps de s'en réjouir que des ennemis se jetaient déjà sur eux. Jongup les accueillit avec douceur en leur assénant quelques coups rapides qui les firent tomber, inconscients. Ils sortirent du module une sorte d'engin aussi gros qu'une moto mais sans roue, fonctionnant comme un aéroglisseur. Les tirs précis du Général touchaient chacune de ses cibles et ils se hâtèrent de trouver un endroit sûr pour se préparer à une nouvelle attaque.

Sur le front aérien, Youngjae et Daehyun faisaient leur possible pour neutraliser les transporteurs qui servaient de base à l'ennemi. Il fallait désorganiser des troupes de Shiro. Leur action était bien menée et permit rapidement la mise hors service de l'un d'eux, mais la défense qui leur faisait face était tenace. Youngjae était en contact constant avec le quartier général qui lui exposait où en était le combat, analysant les mouvements de l'ennemi. Plus bas, on vit Zelo quitter le module en marche et sautant d'une hauteur incroyable sur un module Shiroïte. Yongguk se chargeait seul de piloter et de tirer sur les soldats ennemis avec une facilité déconcertante. Fermement cramponné sur le cockpit d'un module adverse, Zelo brisa la vitre à la seule force de ses bras, déstabilisant son pilote, et fit glisser une grenade à l'intérieur avant de sauter sur un autre module qui subit le même sort sans comprendre comment un enfant pouvait tomber du ciel et commettre de tels dégâts. Il put mettre à bas à lui tout seul une poignée d'appareils avant de retomber sur le sol avec légèreté rejoignant ainsi le front terrestre. Il s'était retrouvé au milieu d'une troupe d'une dizaine d'ennemis qui le regardaient, surpris, hésitant à lui tirer dessus. Ce fut rapide et précis, au moment où ils s'étaient remis de l'effet de surprise, Zelo avait disparu de leur champ de vision. Pas pour longtemps, car cela ne lui prit pas deux minutes pour les abattre un par un sans broncher.

Les combats continuèrent ainsi jusqu'à la nuit tombée où les deux camps se rassemblèrent pour faire le point sur cette première journée. Mato avait perdu un millier de soldats dans la bataille, alors que Shiro s'était retrouvée amputée du double. Quand Hyosung apprit cela, elle ne put se réjouir de l'avantage de Mato tant les pertes étaient importantes. Zinger était auprès d'elle, dans le grand hall, vide et silencieux, aussi froid que le soir où elle avait compris qu'une guerre allait faire du mal à son peuple. Le Gouverneur ne pouvait que rester sur son fauteuil en marbre, trop perturbée pour dormir un peu, trop attristée pour voir ne serait-ce qu'une tournure positive aux événements qui bouleversaient sa vie. Ce n'était qu'une question de temps avant de voir disparaître les siens et avant de voir le palais et la ville en proie des flammes. Pendant ce temps, dans leur base grossièrement montée, Himchan et ses officiers mettaient au point une nouvelle stratégie pendant que les blessés les plus graves étaient acheminés vers la ville. Les prochains combats allaient se régler sur le sol. Beaucoup de modules étaient encore en état de marche et il comptait les utiliser pour finir ce que Youngjae et Daehyun avaient commencé. Les deux camarades allaient continuer de repousser les vaisseaux transporteurs, tandis que Yongguk prenait la tête des troupes à terre. Himchan quant à lui prit la décision de se rendre au plus près de l'ennemi pour forcer l'arrêt de la bataille, quitte à en faire son prisonnier. Si la tête tombe, le corps ne fonctionne plus.

Aucun d'entre eux ne put dormir cette nuit-là. Youngjae ne quittait pas son module, vérifiant les commandes ainsi que le moteur. Tout fonctionnait à sa première inspection, tout comme lors de la deuxième, puis de la troisième. Daehyun le regardait tourner en rond sans rien dire. La situation n'était pas perdue mais inquiétante. Himchan était à l'entrée du camp, les yeux rivés sur le volcan en sommeil, là où s'était posé l'ennemi. Yongguk le rejoignit en silence, prêt à se lancer de nouveau au combat.

- Tu as des nouvelles de Lau ? lui demanda Himchan.

- Non. J'ai perdu le contact avec dix de mes hommes, mais Zelo les cherche parmi les blessés.

- Je suis désolé, murmura le Général.

- J'y penserai quand tout ceci sera fini. Si ça finit un jour. Tâche d'être prudent demain, tu t'es assigné la mission la plus dangereuse, et tu n'es pas très doué.

- Merci de me redonner du courage.

Yongguk ne put s'empêcher de rire. Himchan n'avait pas perdu son humour, et du courage, il n'avait pas besoin de lui en donner. Il savait très bien de quoi était capable son Général une fois qu'il était sérieux.

Le lendemain tout se déroula selon le plan du Général Himchan. Youngjae mena les modules à des kilomètres en hauteurs vers les transporteurs, Yongguk parvenait à frapper durement et sûrement sur l'ennemi à terre en parvenant à sauvegarder un maximum de soldats Matoniens, en partie parce que Zelo était rapide et efficace, et Himchan, accompagné de Jongup, s'avançait lentement vers les lignes adverses en se faisant le moins repérer possible. Ils avaient l'avantage d'être confrontés à des ennemis pas particulièrement malins, plutôt fonceurs, surestimant leurs propres capacités ou sous-estimant un peu trop facilement les Matoniens connus pour leur pacifisme. Mais leur supériorité numérique se faisait sentir. Les hommes de Yongguk se retrouvaient plus éparpillés et se fatiguaient plus rapidement car ils étaient confrontés à trois personnes en même temps physiquement plus robustes. Il n'était plus question de savoir ou non maîtriser un appareil volant plus ou moins moderne, mais plutôt de savoir tirer efficacement avec une arme à feu, voire utiliser des techniques de combat efficaces quand il le fallait. Zelo à lui tout seul ne pouvait pas garantir une victoire certaine, ni Yongguk, tout aussi fort qu'il était. Il semblerait également que Shiro avait réservé une surprise à quiconque parviendrait à avancer jusqu'à leur terrain. La plaine alors verdoyante la veille n'était plus qu'un amas de terre brûlée et de carcasses d'hommes et de métaux.

Des explosions surgissaient un peu partout entre les combats, quelques mines avaient dû être enfouies à la hâte, et alors qu'ils avançaient discrètement entre les tirs, Jongup ne s'en aperçut que trop tard quand Himchan sembla en avoir déclenché une. L'explosion retentit, mettant à terre le jeune soldat qui avait pu éjecter son Général le plus loin possible. Il tenta de se relever mais la douleur l'immobilisa.

- Mon Général, tenta-t-il de crier entre deux toux.

- Qu'est-ce que c'était ? fit la voix de Himchan un peu plus loin. Jonguppie ?

Il retrouva rapidement le jeune soldat qui était à terre. Himchan n'avait pas trop souffert de l'explosion, si ce n'était que son bras gauche était en sang. Il vérifia l'état de Jongup. Ses blessures étaient beaucoup plus sérieuses et il avait besoin d'être évacué. Il essaya à nouveau de se lever, sans succès. Himchan sortit un boitier de sa poche et appuya sur un bouton rouge. Cela eut pour effet d'appeler automatiquement un aéroglisseur vers leur position.

- Tiens le coup d'accord ? Je vais te ramener à la base.

- Vous avez une mission à terminer, dit Jongup d'une faible voix. Laissez-moi rentrer seul.

- Je n'ai pas envie de te laisser seul, répondit Himchan en s'asseyant à côté de lui, une main dans ses cheveux.

L'aéroglisseur arriva rapidement et Himchan fit allonger son subalterne du mieux qu'il put avec un seul bras. Seulement, on avait dû suivre l'appareil car un groupe ennemi s'avança vers eux. Les décorations sur l'uniforme de Himchan trahirent son grade, et il sembla évident que le plan que le Général de Mato avait préparé s'était retourné contre lui. Au lieu de le tuer, ils lui ordonnèrent de ne pas bouger. Avec des gestes lents, Himchan réussit à faire repartir l'aéroglisseur qui emmena Jongup en sûreté. Pour cette audace, un soldat lui donna un violent coup sur la tête et il tomba à genoux. Ils avaient capturé le chef ennemi, cela marquait un tournant pour les soldats Shiroïtes, la guerre allait être remportée.

Ils n'étaient pas les seuls à avoir suivi l'appareil, et ce fut quand il vit Jongup blessé revenir à la base à toute vitesse que Yongguk comprit que quelque chose de grave s'était produit. Il avait confiance en son Général mais il ne pouvait pas le laisser aux mains de l'ennemi. Il confia le commandement à un de ses subalternes, sachant très bien que Himchan allait lui reprocher de faillir à la mission qu'il lui avait confié, et avec discrétion il put s'approcher des soldats qui emmenèrent leur prisonnier vers leur propre base temporaire sur les flancs du volcan. L'armée de Shiro était suffisamment nombreuse pour laisser toute une faction positionnée dans le camp tout en étant en surnombre sur le terrain. Les choses n'allaient pas être si faciles qu'il l'avait prévu. Il espérait seulement que son Général garderait la tête froide. Il sortit sa montre et appuya sur un bouton.

- Zelo, j'ai besoin de toi. Rejoins-moi sur le volcan.

- J'arrive Hyung !

La main droite sur la tête et le bras gauche pendant sur son flanc, Himchan n'en menait pas large dans la tente des officiers ennemis. Il n'avait pas l'intention de répondre à leurs questions mais plutôt de savoir ce qu'ils cherchaient exactement.

- Général Himchan n'est-ce pas ? fit un homme de très grande taille aux épaules carrées.

- Enchanté, sourit le jeune homme d'un air enjoué. Et vous êtes ?

- Votre homologue de Shiro. Et je vous conseille d'adopter une attitude plus humble et plus conforme à votre grade. Ça ne devrait pas m'étonner qu'une planète comme Mato mette un gringalet à la tête de ses troupes.

- Bravo monsieur, vous venez de me rabaisser en deux phrases, répondit Himchan du tac-au-tac. Ce n'est pas en me sous-estimant que vous allez avoir ce que vous voulez.

Le Général Shiroïte lui asséna une violente gifle qui lui fit tourner la tête subitement et douloureusement. Le sourire de Himchan disparut et il regarda son ennemi avec intensité. Un bruit sourd semblable à celui d'une explosion retentit à leurs oreilles, paralysant la scène, accompagné d'une lumière aveuglante et d'un léger tremblement de terre. Himchan écarquilla les yeux, surpris par une telle violence, alors que son homologue eut un sourire cynique, comme s'il s'était attendu à un tel événement.

- Vous avez lâché une bombe ? fit Himchan d'une voix plus rauque que d'habitude.

- Une petite invention de chez nous, répondit son vis-à-vis avec légèreté.

A quelques kilomètres au-dessus de leurs têtes, l'équipe du premier front menée par Youngjae avait été au premier rang quand l'un des transporteurs avait lâché un semblant de boulet incandescent de couleur bleuté qui était allé s'écraser silencieusement sur le champ de bataille avant de souffler tout ce qui était sur son passage dans un rayon de plusieurs kilomètres, brouillant pour quelques longues secondes les commandes de l'appareil de Youngjae et mettant à terre les soldats au sol.

- C'était quoi cette chose ? demanda Daehyun en tentant de cacher la panique dans sa voix.

- Quelque chose de pas bon évidemment. Maintenant allons exploser ce sale transporteur, répondit un Youngjae en colère.

Himchan de son côté ne put s'empêcher de regarder le Général de Shiro comme s'il voulait le tuer instantanément. Celui-ci reprit la discussion qui avait été interrompue plus tôt.

- Maintenant avant que je ne vous tue vous allez me dire comment fonctionne le générateur relié au noyau de Mato.

- Vous êtes chef de l'armée de Shiro et vous ne respectez pas les codes de notre système ? Vous faites vraiment un sans faute dans la connerie. Au fait, si vous pensez pouvoir m'intimider en menaçant de me tuer vous faites fausse route. Allez tout simplement vous faire voir.

Rien n'était encore joué, sa mauvaise posture n'avait pas entamé sa positivité, encore moins son cynisme et son culot, même quand son adversaire posa le canon de son arme sur son front. Himchan se contenta de le regarder avec intensité.

- Vous n'aurez jamais ce que vous êtes venus chercher, ajouta-t-il simplement.

A ce moment-là des tirs interrompirent les négociations. Plusieurs soldats de Shiro tombèrent instantanément. Yongguk avait en effet décidé de passer à l'action alors que Zelo avait neutralisé tous les soldats aux alentours avec une rapidité déconcertante. Les quelques Shiroïtes sur les lieux commencèrent à paniquer, tandis que le général ennemi prit Himchan comme un bouclier, une arme sur la tempe.

- Sors de ta cachette, Matonien, ou ton capitaine mourra dans dix secondes !

Yongguk apparut, un demi-sourire aux lèvres, sa propre arme pointée vers le général ennemi.

- Abaisse ton arme, continua-t-il, ou je tire.

- Sauf si je tire en premier, répondit Yongguk.

- Fais pas le con, murmura Himchan d'une voix tremblante.

Le tueur de Mato s'avançait lentement et son assurance, son aura effrayaient le Shiroïte. Il attendait patiemment que la tension monta au maximum quand il tira enfin, avec précision et rapidité, et le général de Shiro mourut avec un trou dans la tête avant même de toucher le sol. Himchan était tétanisé, les yeux grands ouverts, tandis que Zelo apparut rapidement pour achever les autres Shiroïtes à proximité. Yongguk passa le bras valide de son Général autour de son cou, prêt à partir le plus vite possible vers leur base.

Pendant ce temps, un deuxième transporteur fut neutralisé par l'équipe de Youngjae. Il alla même s'écraser sur un troisième un peu plus en contrebas. Mais l'explosion attendue fut beaucoup plus violente que ce qui était prévu, entraînant une partie de la flotte de Mato. Youngjae vit avec effroi une dizaine de boulets bleus similaires à celui qui les avait surpris quelques instants plus tôt. Ils s'entrechoquèrent entre eux, explosèrent sur le troisième transporteur, et retombèrent sur la terre ferme, créant une vague de choc doublement plus violente que la première. Une série d'explosions retourna la terre de la plaine et la planète trembla durant quelques minutes. Les secousses furent ressenties jusqu'au palais, mais également de l'autre côté du globe. Mato était une très petite planète, sensible aux bouleversements de son écosystème. Le chaos qui régnait sur la plaine fit fuir les Shiroïtes restant. Les Matoniens s'étaient très vite retrouvés en supériorité numérique, la tentative de conquête était un échec. L'armée de Mato avait remporté la victoire, mais à quel prix ? Shiro avait emporté, caché dans les cales d'un de ses transporteurs, une arme bien plus puissante que tout ce qu'avait prévu Daehyun dans ses rapports, une arme dévastatrice qui avait emporté avec elle bon nombre de soldats de Mato et de Shiro, une bombe aux effets cataclysmiques. C'était la fin de la guerre, après deux jours de siège. L'ennemi s'enfuit, retournant sur sa planète à l'agonie, laissant sa maladie contaminer Mato.

Quelques habitations en périphérie de la capitale s'écroulèrent tandis que l'ennemi fuyait, laissant derrière lui ses morts et ses blessés. A l'extrémité est de la plaine, il y avait le grand volcan qui avait rendu fertiles les terres aux alentours et qui étaient à présent ravagées par les combats et les explosions. Endormi depuis des centaines d'années, le choc ne manqua pas de réveiller sa colère. Les entrailles de Mato se mirent à gronder de plus en plus fort. La population, d'abord terrifiée de la guerre, sombra dans la panique, tentant de résister à l'onde de choc. Le palais n'était pas épargné. Tous les appareils et moniteurs se mirent hors service pendant les longues minutes qui accompagnaient le séisme. Hyosung, dans les bras de Zinger, recroquevillée dans un coin du grand hall, ne pouvait rien faire d'autre que de prier.

Mais ce n'était rien comparé au véritable chaos que vivaient les rescapés de la bataille à quelques kilomètres de là. Les rares modules encore dans les airs étaient victimes des projectiles venant des explosions au sol et y échapper relevait du miracle. Youngjae ne faisait pas exception à la règle, seul aux commandes de son module, avec Daehyun à ses côtés pour le soutenir. Ils fuyaient comme tous les autres le champ de bataille mais leur appareil était sévèrement touché, les moteurs carbonisés et de la fumée envahissaient le cockpit. Youngjae tentait une dernière connexion avec le quartier général.

- Ici le pilote Youngjae, j'appelle la base, répondez ! Les victimes au front sont extrêmement nombreuses, quelles sont les directives ? Répondez !

- Contente-toi d'atterrir, dit Daehyun en tenant les manettes de pilotage qui s'étaient mises à trembler par-dessus les mains de Youngjae.

- Y a-t-il d'autres pilotes en vie ? Nous sommes gravement touchés, je vais devoir atterrir en catastrophe, répondez !

Une nouvelle secousse les surpris et le pilote se retrouva la tête cognée contre le tableau de bord. Daehyun sortit un masque à oxygène et il en fallait un pour Youngjae. Il quitta son siège pour aller en chercher un à l'arrière mais il perdit l'équilibre dans ce cockpit étroit aussitôt rempli de fumée. Youngjae rassembla ses dernières forces pour ne pas tomber dans l'inconscience et reprit les manettes, un filet de sang coulant sur son front tandis que Daehyun tentait tant bien que mal de se relever. Il n'arrivait pas à tendre un masque à son pilote qui était trop occupé à éviter un crash. Embourbé dans quelques débris de fils et de carlingue, il sentait que la fin était proche. Il sentit le vaisseau toucher le sol violemment et déraper pendant quelques mètres, creusant un sillon dans la terre. La coque en verre s'ouvrit aussitôt laissant échapper la fumée au profit d'un air frais et vivifiant. Les doigts crispés sur les manettes, Youngjae resta immobile, parce qu'il savait que s'il relâchait la tension il allait s'évanouir. Daehyun prit le temps de se relever et de prendre soin de son camarade, en espérant qu'il n'avait pas trop inhalé de fumée toxique, et il lui mit le masque sur le nez. A ce contact, Youngjae tomba mollement dans ses bras, et Daehyun le fit sortir. Ils avaient atterri juste à l'entrée de la ville et pouvaient voir au loin les fumées qui s'échappaient du champ de bataille ainsi que du cratère du volcan qui était plus loin à l'est. La terre avait fini de trembler pourtant, laissant un répit aux équipes de secours pour agir et récupérer les survivants sur le front. Daehyun s'assit à même le sol, soulagé d'être en vie, avec Youngjae dans ses bras qui semblait avoir quelques difficultés à respirer. Il vit les secours aller et venir, amenant les blessés dans un hôpital qui avait été spécialement aménagé pour accueillir les victimes de la guerre. Il remarqua très vite une équipe entrant dans la ville en grande hâte en poussant une civière sur laquelle reposait Jongup, allongé sur le ventre, le dos salement amoché. Il n'avait plus de force pour appeler au secours mais on finit par remarquer leur présence et on les emmena à leur tour à l'hôpital.

Malgré la rapidité des secours, beaucoup de soldats agonisaient encore sur le champ de bataille. Beaucoup étaient ensevelis sous la terre à cause des explosions, d'autres qui gisaient sur le sol étaient à tout moment en danger avec les débris qui volaient dans tous les sens. Sous une épave de module, Yongguk fit valser un bout de la carlingue avec ses pieds pour s'en extirpé. Il se tint debout, sali de terre des pieds à la tête, mais apparemment indemne excepté une coupure assez profonde à l'épaule droite et une petite entaille à la joue.

- Himchan ! cria-t-il entre deux légères explosions dans le lointain, les dernières.

Le choc qui l'avait enseveli avait perturbé ses sens et il avait grand mal à marcher dans un premier temps.

- Kim Himchan, réponds quand on t'appelle !

- Combien de fois je t'ai dit de m'appeler « mon Général » ? râla une voix étouffée.

Yongguk se retourna et vit Himchan, titubant vers lui, sa main droite tenant son bras gauche. L'explosion et les secousses l'avaient gravement touché et son visage était en sang, mais il était vivant et parvenait à marcher. Pas pour longtemps. A la vue de Yongguk, il esquissa un petit sourire, rendu aussitôt par son ami, avant de perdre conscience et s'effondrer sur le sol. Fatigué, Yongguk s'assit près de lui, le fit allonger sur le dos, et attendit jusqu'à ce qu'un détail traversa son esprit. Où était Zelo ? Il savait que quoiqu'il puisse se passer Zelo saurait toujours retrouver son chemin et rejoindre Yongguk, mais il en mettait du temps. Il regardait à droite et à gauche pendant quelques minutes jusqu'à ce qu'il aperçoive une silhouette s'approchant lentement d'eux. Ses cheveux roses ébouriffés et quelques marques de terre sur les bras et sur le visage, Zelo vint à son concepteur, un sourire aux lèvres. Yongguk parut soulagé jusqu'à ce qu'il se rende compte qu'un des bras de Zelo était complètement en charpie, laissant apparaître la mécanique qui lui servait de squelette. Ses jambes également n'étaient pas en meilleur état, mais il était toujours opérationnel.

- Tu serais capable de porter Himchan jusqu'à l'hôpital ? demanda Yongguk.

- Je crois que mon bras est sur le point de tomber Hyung. Pourtant j'aimerai t'aider. Je crois que j'ai vraiment envie de retourner dans ma capsule, répondit Zelo de sa voix douce.

- Et tu l'auras mérité. Tu as fais un excellent travail. Je suis désolé que tu sois blessé.

- L'important c'est que Hyung aille bien. Je l'ai promis à Ji Eun Noona, ajouta le robot. Je lui ai promis de te ramener vivant. Tu pourras à nouveau lui montrer ton affection.

Si Yongguk n'avait pas le visage sali par la terre on aurait pu voir ses joues s'empourprer. Il se tourna vers Himchan avec un regard noir.

- Je ne sais pas ce qu'il a bien pu te dire, mais tu n'es pas obligé d'écouter les trois quart de ce qu'il raconte.

Zelo pencha la tête sur le côté, cherchant où il avait bien pu dire une bêtise. A ce moment-là, un véhicule de secours arriva près d'eux. Ils montèrent tous les trois et Himchan fut allongé sur une civière, un médecin de bord lui prodiguant les premiers secours pendant le trajet.

* * *

**Ce chapitre était la raison pour laquelle j'ai dû reprendre cette fic car il était originellement mal fait... je ne suis pas spécialement contente de la correction mais je ne peux pas faire mieux, j'en suis navrée**


	4. Chapter 4

L'hôpital était rempli de monde. Les soldats postés à l'entrée tentaient d'éviter de faire entrer les familles qui paniquaient, cherchant des nouvelles de leurs enfants. Tout le monde n'était pas revenu du front, et on amenait au compte goutte des soldats de Mato comme les quelques survivants blessés de l'armée de Shiro laissés sur place. Il y avait des cris et des pleurs de tous les côtés. Les rares morts ramenés sur place étaient transportés à la morgue qui avait été agrandie dans l'urgence. Hyosung ne tenait plus dans son palais, pas plus que Ji Eun et Sunhwa, et Zinger dut les accompagner et aider le service de sécurité à organiser les entrées et sorties de l'hôpital. A l'intérieur, c'était un véritable exploit pour tenter de retrouver quelqu'un. Des centaines de lits étaient alignés contre les murs, laissant suffisamment de passages entre eux pour faire circuler infirmières, médecins et secouristes qui venaient en hâte remplir les lits vides de blessés nouvellement arrivés.

Hyosung et ses accompagnatrices virent dans un premier temps Youngjae, assis dans un lit, un masque à oxygène sur le nez et la bouche, avec un médecin auprès de lui pour mesurer sa tension. Il avait reçu des points de suture au front et son visage avait été nettoyé de son sang. Daehyun était assis auprès de lui, le regardant silencieusement inspirer et expirer avec quelques difficultés. A part quelques ecchymoses, Daehyun était complètement indemne et il se sentait coupable de n'avoir pas su aider son camarade au moment où il l'aurait fallu. Youngjae sembla sentir cette gêne et lui tendit la main, tout en restant concentré sur sa respiration et le médecin. Daehyun la serra très fort, et, incapable de prononcer un seul mot, il la lui embrassa. Hyosung voulut s'attarder auprès d'eux mais les voir vivants était suffisant, ce n'était pas eux qu'elle recherchait. De son côté Sunhwa avait trouvé Jongup. Il était inconscient, avec deux chirurgiens penchés sur son dos.

- Ne vous inquiétez pas secrétaire Sunhwa, dit l'un d'eux. C'est beaucoup moins méchant que ça en a l'air. La colonne vertébrale est complètement intacte mais il souffre de plusieurs lacérations dans le dos, il va devoir rester immobile un petit moment.

Jongup ouvrit les yeux lentement et adressa à Sunhwa un petit sourire.

- Je t'avais dit de faire attention, dit-elle.

- C'était soit moi soit le Général, répondit-il dans un chuchotement.

- Où est-il ?

- Je ne sais pas.

Ce fut à ce moment que Hyosung arriva près d'eux. Personne n'était en mesure de lui dire où étaient Himchan et Yongguk ou s'ils étaient encore en vie. Sunhwa n'avait pas le cœur à se montrer dédaigneuse envers Jongup contrairement à son habitude, et elle s'assit à son chevet en attendant d'avoir des nouvelles de son Général. Elle tentait tant bien que mal d'empêcher quelques larmes de s'échapper de ses yeux. Elle avait toujours cru que la paix régnerait sur Mato pour longtemps et qu'elle continuerait à se disputer avec Jongup comme deux enfants se disputent leur mère. Malgré tous les conflits qu'ils avaient pu avoir, elle avait beaucoup d'affection pour ce jeune homme plein de vie et de talents.

- Ça ira Noona, murmura-t-il en se rendant compte du visage grave de la secrétaire. Ce n'est pas si douloureux que ça.

- C'est parce que vous êtes sous analgésique, répondit un médecin.

- Ah… je me disais aussi.

- Babo, fit Sunhwa en souriant enfin.

Hyosung continuait de chercher Himchan, accompagnée de Ji Eun qui essayait d'ignorer la petite voix lui disant que sa plus grande frayeur avait eu lieu. Au milieu de toute cette précipitation incessante, Hyosung s'immobilisa, prenant fermement le bras de Ji Eun, lui montrant avec stupéfaction un homme debout devant un lit. C'était Yongguk, qui refusait que les médecins le prennent en charge, estimant qu'il y avait des victimes dans des états plus graves que lui. Ji Eun accourut auprès de lui, soulagée. Il était vivant, il était indemne. Un grand sourire se dessina sur son visage. Ils se fixèrent longuement, sans rien dire, et avant de laisser exprimer la joie de se revoir, Yongguk tourna les yeux vers le lit en face de lui et Ji Eun regarda aussi. Himchan y était assis, éveillé. Il restait silencieux pendant qu'un médecin examina son bras gauche. Ils n'avaient pas vu Hyosung s'approcher lentement et elle sembla effrayée par les entailles qu'il avait sur son visage. Ji Eun lui posa les mains sur les épaules, la soutenant moralement en silence. Le gouverneur de Mato se sentait responsable de ce désastre humain, mais elle n'osait le dire. Himchan la regarda enfin, sans rien dire, un regard apaisant et plein de confiance. Le lien silencieux qui les tenait dura quelques minutes, ne prêtant aucune attention à ce qui les entourait. Cela dura jusqu'à ce que le médecin remette en place l'épaule de Himchan qui avait aussitôt perdu toute trace de sérénité et qui poussa un cri sous la douleur. Hyosung attendit qu'on finisse de lui soigner le visage avant de s'asseoir à son chevet.

- Comment tu te sens ? demanda-t-elle.

- Assez bien, vu les circonstances, répondit-il pendant qu'on lui recouvrit le bras de bandages et qu'on lui mit une écharpe serrée pour qu'il ne puisse plus le bouger. Avez-vous des nouvelles de Jongup ? J'ai dû le laisser derrière moi et…

- Il va bien. Ses blessures sont sérieuses mais pas mortelles.

- Où est Zelo ? fit Ji Eun.

- Je l'ai fait emmener au palais. Il avait besoin d'être régénéré, il doit être dans sa capsule en ce moment, dit Yongguk. Il a besoin de quelques réparations, je dois le rejoindre au plus vite.

- Tes blessures, murmura la jeune femme en posant un doigt sur la joue du guerrier. Je vais m'en occuper.

- Merci. Ça attendra. Je n'ai pas vu Youngjae et Daehyun…

- Je crains que la quasi-totalité de nos modules aient connu une fin tragique, expliqua Himchan, le cœur serré.

- Ils sont en vie, rectifia Hyosung avec un ton le plus doux possible, prenant entre ses doigts la main valide de Himchan qui, surpris, la laissa faire. Daehyun n'a rien et Youngjae est sous surveillance respiratoire.

- Mais nous avons perdus tant d'hommes, continua le Général. Je ne sais pas ce qu'ils nous avaient cachés dans leurs cargaisons mais ça a été d'une violence inouïe. Nous avons commis l'erreur de sous-estimer leur puissance de feu et Mato en a souffert.

- D'ailleurs qu'est-ce qu'il se passe exactement ? coupa Yongguk en fronçant les sourcils. Ça a même réveillé le volcan.

- Les experts étudient la question, dit Ji Eun. Ils craignent que, vu que Mato est une petite planète, son écosystème ait pu être extrêmement chamboulé par cette explosion violente.

- En résumé ce n'est pas fini.

- J'aimerai être positive et penser que ça va se calmer, ajouta Hyosung, mais nous avons perdus toute la faune et la flore de la grande plaine, ce n'est pas rien.

La discussion fut écourtée. Ji Eun accompagna Yongguk jusqu'au palais où ils retrouvèrent Zelo dans sa capsule. L'hôpital commença à être saturé et on fit évacuer en fin de soirée les blessés hors de danger vers d'autres établissements. Himchan, Jongup et Youngjae, ainsi que d'autres soldats, furent emmenés à l'infirmerie du palais pendant que les cas les plus graves nécessitant des soins plus lourds étaient dirigés vers les hôpitaux centraux de la ville. Les soldats de Shiro étaient mis à part, dans un autre hôpital qui leur avait été réservé à la dernière minute. Cela permettait aux équipes de secours de ramener encore des blessés qui étaient encore restés sur le champ de bataille, mais l'affluence était de moins en moins dense. La majorité des secouristes devaient maintenant parcourir de long en large la plaine ravagée accompagnés de démineurs au cas où, pour pouvoir retrouver d'éventuels victimes ensevelies ou coincées dans les épaves.

Les civils reprirent peu à peu possession de leurs logements, et ceux qui avaient tout perdu étaient logés dans des refuges. La liste des survivants se remplit de noms, mais moins que la liste des morts et disparus. Mato était en deuil, et Hyosung assista impuissante à la détresse des familles ayant perdu un être cher. Le cœur serré, elle avait du mal à retenir ses larmes, et personne ne venait lui faire des reproches sur la situation. Zinger restait auprès d'elle, inquiète, tentant de lui faire comprendre qu'elle n'était pas responsable.

Arrivés à l'infirmerie, Himchan ne se contenta pas de rester allonger, préférant être au chevet de Jongup, rassuré de le voir en vie. Sunhwa reçut la nouvelle de l'état de son Général avec une immense joie et se fit un plaisir à prendre soin à la fois de Himchan et de Jongup. Le lit de Youngjae leur faisait face. Le médecin lui avait recommandé de garder son masque à oxygène pendant quelques jours mais sa vie n'était pas en danger. Ils étaient soulagés d'être enfin au calme et en sécurité, loin de l'agitation de l'hôpital. Daehyun aurait quand même voulu être un peu seul avec son camarade mais il était tout de même ravi de savoir ses amis hors de danger. Il passa tout de même de longues minutes à s'excuser auprès de son Général puisqu'à ses yeux il n'avait pas été capable de prévoir une telle puissance de feu de la part de l'armée de Shiro.

- Tu as fait ce que tu as pu, assura Himchan. Tu nous as suffisamment informés, et tu n'avais pas assez de temps pour agir plus en profondeur.

- C'est dur d'accepter son échec, marmonna Daehyun. Beaucoup de vies ont été détruites et mes propres amis souffrent de leurs blessures.

Plus loin, dans les sous-sols du palais, Yongguk fit entrer Ji Eun dans le laboratoire où il avait conçu Zelo. Ce dernier semblait dormir dans sa capsule, mais quand il sentit quelqu'un s'approcher, il ouvrit les yeux et salua ses visiteurs. Ji Eun parut horrifiée devant l'état dans lequel se trouvaient les membres du robot.

- Ne t'inquiète pas Noona, je n'ai pas mal.

- Tout de même, ça reste impressionnant.

- Je vais arranger ça, mais ça me prendra un peu de temps, dit Yongguk.

- Je ne devrais pas plutôt m'occuper de ton épaule dans un premier temps ? interrompit Ji Eun en montrant la trousse à pharmacie qu'elle avait emmenée.

- Ça ne saigne plus, répondit-il en haussant les épaules.

Ji Eun dut s'installer dans un coin, en regardant Yongguk qui se mettait au travail. Zelo ne montrait aucune émotion sur son visage d'enfant, la jeune femme avait du mal à croire que ce n'était pas douloureux. Au bout de quelques heures où elle commençait à s'assoupir, il fit une pause dans son travail. Les jambes étaient complètement remises à neuf, il ne restait plus que le bras. Le soldat retira sa veste et la jeta dans un coin. La boue avait atteint jusqu'à son débardeur blanc et tout son bras droit était tâché du sang qui avait coulé de son entaille à l'épaule. Il prit une bouteille d'eau et s'assit à côté de Ji Eun qui commença à nettoyer la plaie avec délicatesse. Il ne fit aucun mouvement de recul quand elle le toucha mais ne put s'empêche de grimacer sous la douleur.

- Je vais devoir recoudre, dit-elle en examinant la blessure.

Sans qu'on ne lui ait rien demandé, Zelo apporta une bassine d'eau et une serviette, avant de retourner s'installer dans sa capsule qui n'était confortable que pour lui.

- Qui pourrait croire que ce petit qui semble si innocent ait fait des ravages pendant la bataille ? murmura Yongguk avec un sourire de fierté.

- Je ne veux pas le savoir, répondit sèchement Ji Eun. Ne bouge pas.

Elle nettoya toute la crasse qu'il avait sur le bras et il se sentit un peu honteux d'affirmer son goût pour la violence devant elle. Il se contenta de la regarder en silence lui refermer sa plaie.

- Te savoir vivant c'est tout ce qui compte, ajouta-t-elle d'une voix plus douce. Je ne veux aucun détail sur les combats.

- Je t'avais dit que je reviendrai.

Elle ne répondit pas, concentrée sur ses points. Yongguk eut un sourire, plus tendre cette fois. Zelo les regardait comme s'il analysait la situation. Les humains étaient bien mignons.

La journée du lendemain ne fut pas bien différente. On cherchait encore des survivants au milieu des cadavres et des épaves, on ramenait plus de corps que de blessés, et la plupart des admis aux hôpitaux étaient hors de danger. Le calme était revenu dans la ville, laissant place au deuil et aux larmes silencieuses. On avait commencé les réparations de certains bâtiments, on prépara un cimetière militaire pour les hommes tombés au combat, Matoniens comme Shiroïtes, l'organisation de la cité se fit donc plus fluide que la veille.

Himchan était resté auprès de Jongup durant toute la nuit, veillant sur son petit protégé. Il était de toute façon incapable de dormir, tournant et retournant ses soucis dans son esprit et Jongup avait eu un sommeil désagréable, allongé sur son dos blessé. Daehyun avait très peu dormi, n'ayant pas voulu retourner dans sa chambre, ce qui lui valut une remarque dès le matin de la part de Youngjae :

- Tu as une petite mine aujourd'hui.

- Comment tu te sens ?

- Mieux, mais c'est vraiment insupportable de dormir avec ça sur le nez, se plaignit-il.

- Et ta tête ?

- Ça va, je ne sens plus rien. L'effet des médicaments je suppose.

Daehyun sourit. Malgré les évènements, Youngjae n'avait rien perdu de sa répartie.

- Vous voulez manger quelque chose ? demanda Himchan qui avait suivi tout l'échange.

- J'apporte les cafés ! s'exclama Sunhwa, sortie de nulle part, avec un plateau dans les mains. Tiens le pervers. Tu vois que tu es mieux sans ton éternel masque.

- Pervers ? répéta Youngjae.

- J'ai eu l'occasion de le voir nu, répondit-elle avec un regard coquin.

Youngjae tourna la tête si vite vers Daehyun qu'on aurait eu peur qu'il se brise la nuque tout seul. Daehyun regardait Sunhwa, l'air pâle, avant de se rendre compte trop tard des yeux calculateurs de son ami posés sur lui. Ce n'était pas les yeux d'un ami qui se voulait taquin, mais plutôt un regard noir.

- Non… ce n'est pas ce que tu crois ! se défendit-il.

- Nierais-tu ce qu'il y a entre nous ? s'offusqua la jeune femme.

- Ils ne peuvent pas laisser les gens dormir ? marmonna Jongup.

- Tu m'expliques ? demanda Youngjae.

- Il n'y a rien à expliquer, elle ment !

- Tu as l'air bien coupable.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, tu es jaloux ? répliqua Daehyun.

- Evidemment qu'il l'est, murmura Himchan en amenant la tasse de café à ses lèvres.

Un silence gêné envahit la chambre de l'infirmerie. Youngjae fit semblant de se rendormir et Daehyun avala son café d'un trait. Ji Eun arriva, venue pour prendre des nouvelles. Ils furent rejoints par Yongguk et Zelo, tout juste remis à neuf. Avec un grand sourire enfantin, le robot s'installa à côté de Jongup.

- Qu'est-ce que tu as, tu es cassé ? Quand seras-tu de nouveau opérationnel ? demanda-t-il.

- D'ici quelques jours il pourra se lever, répondit Himchan pendant que Jongup haussa les épaules, se retenant de rire.

- Oh… je suis complètement réparé moi !

- Ravi de te voir vivant, dit Yongguk à Youngjae.

- Ça s'entend, marmonna le jeune homme, sarcastique.

- Le pire c'est que je ne mens pas. On peut dire qu'on s'en est bien sorti.

- Tu veux rire ? coupa le Général. Regarde le nombre d'hommes que nous avons perdus, regarde notre état…

- Statistiquement l'un de nous aurait pu y passer, expliqua le guerrier en plantant son regard dans celui de Himchan. J'avais parié sur toi.

- T'es un comique toi, ha ha… répliqua Himchan qui ne riait pas du tout. Un jour je te ferai payer ton insubordination.

Mais personne n'avait vraiment le cœur à poursuivre la blague ni même à en rire. La journée fut remplie de bonnes et mauvaises nouvelles, à commencer par les experts scientifiques qui avaient donné un premier avis pessimiste sur la situation de Mato. Une réunion allait se tenir lieu le lendemain et ils promirent qu'ils avaient des explications et des solutions à apporter. La nuit tomba à nouveau sur Mato, laissant derrière elle une journée presque aussi sombre que la précédente.

Seul dans sa chambre, enfin dans le silence, Himchan regarda par sa fenêtre l'étendu des désastres qu'on l'on pouvait apercevoir dans le lointain. La planète allait mal, cela se sentait, mais il fallait attendre le lendemain pour avoir des réponses. On frappa à sa porte. Il alla ouvrir, sans penser une seconde à se plaindre malgré l'heure tardive. Il s'attendait à tout sauf à trouver Hyosung face lui.

- Madame le Gouverneur, fit-il, les yeux écarquillés.

- Je peux entrer ?

- Je vous en prie.

Elle se hâta d'entrer dans la chambre et Himchan referma aussitôt la porte.

- Je dois t'avouer que j'ai peur de ce qui pourrait se dire demain. J'ai peur de la mauvaise nouvelle que les experts scientifiques pourraient apporter, dit-elle en faisant les cents pas.

- Hyosung… murmura-t-il, ne sachant que faire. Vous voulez vous asseoir ?

- Tu ne vois pas que je suis inquiète ?

Himchan, fatigué, fit une grimace et s'assit sur son lit. Hyosung posa longuement son regard sur le bras du Général complètement figé contre son torse. Elle s'installa à sa droite et posa une main sur sa joue, où une plaie commençait à se cicatriser.

- Comment je vais faire ? dit-elle. Comment vais-je pouvoir répondre de mon inexpérience ? Je n'arrive pas à me sortir de la tête le fait que tous ces morts étaient de ma responsabilité. Je n'arrive pas à me sortir de la tête ces blessures profondes qui vont marquer à vie les hommes qui étaient sensés nous protéger, Mato et moi. Ces blessures qui entachent le visage dont tu étais si fier, j'en suis responsable.

- Sauf votre respect, coupa Himchan, vous vous trompez. Ne négligez pas les efforts que vous avez fait pour éviter ce massacre. Si responsable il y a, c'est celui qui était à la tête de l'armée, c'est-à-dire moi, qui n'a pas su évaluer les forces adverses et qui n'a pas su mettre en place une stratégie plus sûre pour protéger ses hommes et Mato. Il n'y a pas de guerre sans mort, sans blessé, sans gâchis humain et matériel. Quant à mon visage, ça guérira, et ça me permettra de moins me vanter.

Elle pleurait. Ce n'était pas tant la culpabilité que d'ignorer ce qu'il allait advenir de son monde qui la bouleversait, et elle se sentait si seule. Elle ne se savait pas encore suffisamment forte pour supporter un tel fardeau, et comme la planète entière était en deuil, elle voulait pleurer aussi. Himchan ne sut rien faire d'autre que de la serrer contre lui, osant lui caresser les cheveux pour l'apaiser. Elle ne le repoussa pas, bien au contraire, elle voulait être épaulée. Elle passa ses bras autour de la taille du jeune homme et se laissa bercer par les mouvements de sa poitrine. De son côté Himchan ne savait pas où se mettre. Il se demandait si c'était correct de tenir le Gouverneur dans ses bras comme il le faisait. Elle releva la tête pour le regarder et posa doucement ses lèvres sur les siennes. Que répondre à cela ? Voyant qu'il se laissait faire elle tenta une approche plus intime, passant ses bras autour de son cou. Himchan répondit à son baiser, entrouvrant ses lèvres et la laissant jouer avec lui. Il avait essayé de ne pas la voir autrement que comme son Gouverneur, mais c'était Hyosung qui lui avait ouvert les portes de ses faiblesses. Il n'était plus question d'être un Général au service de son Gouverneur, mais un homme et une femme isolés dans une chambre. Doucement et sans défaire leur lien, il la fit allonger sur le lit et approfondit son baiser. Il ne se rendit pas compte sur le coup que la position lui était vraiment inconfortable, avec son bras en écharpe, et la douleur le lui rappela vivement. Il interrompit le baiser et se rassit, le visage fermé. Hyosung le regarda, inquiète.

- Non ce n'est pas bien, dit-il, plus pour lui-même que pour la jeune femme.

- Ça va aller ?

- Non. Retournez dans vos appartements et reposez-vous, répondit Himchan en allant à sa fenêtre. La journée a été longue et éprouvante.

Hyosung était profondément vexée mais elle savait qu'il avait raison. Elle se releva, arrangea sa robe et s'apprêta à sortir mais tenta un dernier regard vers le Général, immobile devant sa fenêtre, un doigt sur la bouche, l'air pensif.

- Himchan, murmura-t-elle, je suis vraiment heureuse que tu sois vivant.

Et elle partit aussitôt sans attendre de réponse. Une fois la porte refermée Himchan sortit de son mutisme en poussant un juron et en se mordant la lèvre inférieure. Il s'en voulait d'avoir été raisonnable, mais il savait que s'il avait profité de la faiblesse de Hyosung il l'aurait regretté longtemps.

- C'était mieux quand elle me criait dessus, au moins ça ne m'empêchait pas de dormir.

Hyosung était retournée à sa chambre, le cœur serré, s'emmitoufla dans ses couvertures sans prendre le temps d'enlever sa robe, et, incapable de dormir, laissa silencieusement des larmes couler de ses yeux. Elle se demandait encore ce qui avait conduit ses pas jusqu'aux appartements de Himchan et elle trouvait cela un peu injuste d'avoir été traitée de la sorte. Après tout, il n'avait pas d'ordre à lui donner. Mais peut-être avait-il eu raison de la repousser. Peut-être cherchait-elle simplement un moyen d'oublier la véritable raison de sa tristesse.

Le lendemain matin, à son réveil, Himchan avait l'impression de n'avoir pas dormi du tout. Il avait passé la nuit à se demander s'il avait bien fait de laisser Hyosung partir et il ne savait pas du tout comment il allait pouvoir lui faire face. Il se leva et peina un peu à s'habiller avec soin. Il devait faire le tour des hôpitaux pour prendre les dernières nouvelles de ses soldats blessés et il était de sa responsabilité de dire quelques mots aux familles. Il s'arrêta en premier lieu à l'infirmerie du palais gérée par Ji Eun elle-même. Il fut surpris de voir que, déjà tôt le matin, Zelo était au chevet de Jongup et lui posait des tas de questions sur tout et n'importe quoi. Youngjae de son côté avait récupéré son petit ordinateur et pianotait dessus d'un air absent. Le masque à oxygène qu'il portait jusqu'alors avait été remplacé par de simples petits tuyaux dans les narines. Daehyun était toujours présent auprès de lui, et Himchan se demanda s'il était retourné au moins une fois dans sa chambre depuis la fin des combats. Jongup fut le premier à remarquer la présence de son Général, faisant taire Zelo par la même occasion.

- Je commence mes visites avec vous, dit Himchan en s'asseyant à côté de Youngjae. Comment ça se passe ?

- Ji Eun veille sur nous, comme d'habitude, répondit Youngjae. Pour moi il n'y a pas grand-chose à faire à part attendre de toute façon.

- Et il est d'une impatience, coupa la jeune femme médecin, entrant dans la chambre avec un plateau rempli de bandages neufs. On ne peut pas le tenir en place.

Elle profita de la présence de Himchan pour vérifier l'état de son bras. En plus d'avoir eu l'épaule complètement déboitée, l'explosion de la mine avait aussi attaqué férocement sa chair. Quelques uns eurent une grimace, le Général y compris, et Ji Eun appliqua une sorte de baume dessus. Yongguk les rejoignit au moment même où elle refaisait le bandage.

- Et pour Jongup ? demanda-t-il une fois la douleur passée.

- Il récupère très bien, dit Ji Eun. Il est plein de vitalité, il sera sur pied très vite !

- Tant mieux, on va pouvoir se défouler ! s'exclama Zelo.

- Je ne tiens pas à retourner à l'infirmerie de sitôt, répondit Jongup pas très certain d'avoir envie de « se défouler » avec Zelo. Je ne suis pas comme toi, tu sais.

- Tu crois que je te ferais du mal ?

Jongup ne répondit pas. Yongguk s'installa sur une chaise à côté de Youngjae et fixa longuement Himchan avant de lui demander :

- Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire pendant tes visites ?

- Parler aux familles, les réconforter, les rassurer, féliciter les hommes de leur courage. Qu'est-ce que tu veux que je leur dise d'autre ?

- Et par rapport à Shiro ? Certains soldats Shiroïtes sont soignés dans nos centres hospitaliers. Que vas-tu faire d'eux ?

- Ce n'est pas à moi de décider seul de leur sort. Pour l'instant ce sont des blessés, des abandonnés. Ils ne paieront pas le prix de la cruauté de leurs dirigeants qui sont tranquillement restés sur leur planète, déclara Himchan, sûr de lui.

- Jusqu'à preuve du contraire, c'est-à-dire un traité de paix, nous sommes toujours en guerre contre Shiro, ajouta Yongguk. Je ne sais pas ce que le Grand Conseil a prévu, mais il faudrait étudier la question.

- La priorité est de savoir ce qu'il va advenir de Mato, intervint Hyosung en entrant dans la chambre, ignorant le regard gêné de Himchan qui avait aussitôt détourné les yeux à l'opposé d'elle. Le Grand Conseil tient une conférence cette après-midi où vous êtes conviés, Yongguk, Himchan, Daehyun et Ji Eun. On en saura plus à ce moment-là.

- Bien, coupa le Général en se levant brusquement de sa chaise. Ce n'est pas tout ça mais j'ai d'autres soldats à voir. On va croire que je vous favorise. Bonne journée!

Et il disparut aussitôt sous le regard surpris du Gouverneur qui ne savait pas si elle devait se sentir responsable de sa retraite soudaine.

- Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire ? lui demanda Ji Eun.

- Je vais devoir moi aussi faire un tour dans les hôpitaux, répondit-elle d'une voix lasse.

Elle essayait tant bien que mal de cacher sa déception, et personne ne sembla comprendre ce qu'il se passait réellement. Daehyun lui céda le fauteuil sur lequel il était installé. Elle paraissait fatiguée et démoralisée.

- Heureusement qu'on a des représentants du peuple qui ne se laissent pas abattre aussi facilement, marmonna Yongguk sûrement d'un ton plus audible qu'il ne l'aurait voulu.

- Pardon ?!

Hyosung le regarda, les yeux ronds, personne ne lui avait jamais un jour parlé comme ça. Youngjae ne comprit que trop tard qu'il n'avait pas pu l'empêcher de parler et il adressa à Yongguk un regard réprobateur. Mais ce fut Ji Eun qui eut la réaction la plus vive en lui pinçant l'épaule, à l'endroit-même où elle lui avait fait des points de suture. Le guerrier ne put s'empêcher de sursauter, surpris par une petite douleur lancinante, alors que le Gouverneur n'avait pas cessé de pointer sur lui un regard médusé.

- Excuse-toi, dit Ji Eun.

- Quoi ?

- Tout de suite !

La chambre était complètement silencieuse et immobile. Tout le monde était concentré sur Yongguk qui voulait à tout prix garder sa fierté intacte devant tant de jugements non prononcés. Il s'inclina légèrement vers Hyosung et partit aussitôt, presque aussi vite que Himchan avant lui. Il le retrouva d'ailleurs quelques chambres plus loin, figé devant une porte. Un soldat blessé venait de succomber à ses blessures, et on pouvait entendre les pleurs d'une femme. La tête baissée, Himchan ne pouvait pas partir et laisser derrière lui une nouvelle famille en deuil sans lui avoir adressé quelques mots. Il murmura tout bas à Yongguk :

- Les blessures de l'agent Lee étaient trop profondes. Il s'est éteint il y a vingt minutes dans les bras de sa femme.

- Malheureusement cela arrive.

- Il allait être père, ajouta Himchan, la voix brisée. Il pensait que jamais Mato ne serait vraiment inquiétée par la guerre.

- Si tu dois pleurer à chaque fois que quelqu'un meurt, tu n'as pas fini, répondit Yongguk en lui posant la main sur son épaule valide. Pourquoi Mato aurait-elle une armée si elle ne craignait pas la guerre ? C'est une pensée absurde, bien sûr qu'il y a toujours un risque. Comporte-toi en Général et va dire un mot à sa femme.

Yongguk resta sur le pas de la porte tandis que Himchan présentait ses hommages à la jeune veuve. Hyosung en fut avertie et les rejoignit très vite, ce qui fit de nouveau fuir le Général qui reprit le cours de ses visites, Yongguk à ses côtés. Ils allèrent en ville à pied. Les rues étaient désertes, bien que les civils aient dû quitter les souterrains depuis la veille. Il n'y avait plus aucune animation. Bars comme restaurants, cinémas, tous les lieux de divertissement étaient fermés les gens préféraient rester chez eux, sous le choc d'une guerre éclair qui avait ravagé leur monde paisible. Il y avait plusieurs hôpitaux éparpillés dans la ville, et tous avaient recueilli les soldats blessés, et Himchan avait décidé de se rendre dans chacun d'entre eux. L'une des rares bonnes nouvelles de la journée était que la plupart des blessés maintenant était hors de danger. Il discuta plus longuement avec certains d'entre eux, interrogea médecins et infirmières… il tentait également de rassurer les familles car on lui posait beaucoup de questions sur la situation de Mato, si l'armée de Shiro allait revenir, et il fallait dire que les informations étaient encore approximatives, même pour lui. Yongguk quant à lui retrouva certains de ses élèves qui furent tous ravis de voir leur instructeur. On lui donna également la liste de ceux qui étaient tombés et malgré son expression en apparence impassible, ses yeux ne quittaient pas le petit écran digital bleu qui faisait défiler les noms. Himchan venait de finir une discussion avec une infirmière, à qui il avait lancé un sourire lumineux, et vit Yongguk immobile au milieu du couloir. Il posa une main sur son épaule, compatissant, mais le soldat le repoussa. Il releva la tête et rendit l'écran au médecin qui lui faisait face.

- Tu veux aller où maintenant ? demanda-t-il à Himchan.

- Voir les soldats de Shiro, répondit-il. Tu viens avec moi ?

- On ne sait jamais, tu auras peut-être besoin d'un garde du corps, toi et ta patte folle.


	5. Chapter 5

A bord d'une voiture noire, Himchan et Yongguk se rendirent aussitôt dans un autre hôpital, le plus petit de la ville et un peu à l'écart, choisi justement pour éviter un éventuel mouvement de foule. Himchan paraissait sérieux et déterminé quand il entra dans l'établissement. L'ambiance était plus lourde que dans les hôpitaux visités précédemment mais il savait que le traitement était égal partout. Il discuta longuement avec le médecin en chef tandis que des infirmières tentaient de persuader Yongguk de laisser son arme à feu à l'accueil. Il dut céder quand il vit Himchan partir sans lui visiter les Shiroïtes blessés. Partageant la chambre avec quatre de ses camarades, le premier auquel il fut confronté avait survécu au crash de son module selon le médecin, mais il en était sorti salement amoché, les jambes dans le plâtre et un bandage tout autour de la tête, lui cachant un œil. Il regardait Himchan d'un air peu rassuré, comme s'il se demandait ce qu'il allait lui faire.

- Dans cet hôpital, lequel d'entre vous est le plus haut gradé ? demanda le Général.

- Il se trouve dans la chambre d'à côté il me semble, répondit le Shiroïte en regardant ses camarades, comme s'il cherchait une autorisation de leur part pour coopérer. Commandant Han.

- Merci.

Et il repartit aussitôt pour voir le gradé en question. Yongguk fixa longuement chacun des Shiroïtes se trouvant dans cette chambre avec un regard qui semblait dire qu'au moindre mouvement suspect ils rejoindraient leurs compatriotes enterrés au cimetière militaire. Himchan se présenta auprès du Commandant Han qui n'était pas aussi blessé que les soldats vus plutôt. Il paraissait s'être douté d'une telle visite car il ne semblait pas être surpris de la présence de Himchan. Il était assis dans son lit, sa casquette militaire à moitié brûlée sur les genoux. Il soutenait le regard du Matonien avec fierté, semblant se dire qu'il n'avait plus rien à perdre à présent.

- Que va-t-il se passer pour nous ? dit-il calmement.

- Eh bien pour l'instant vous êtes confinés ici afin de soigner vos blessures. Pour l'instant nous ne connaissons pas les intentions de votre Etat Major, s'ils comptent vous récupérer ou non, s'ils veulent revenir avec des renforts ou non. J'espérais que vous puissiez m'apporter des éléments de réponse.

- Je n'en sais pas plus que vous. On nous a laissés là à la hâte sans rien nous dire et nous n'avons plus aucun moyen de communication à notre portée.

- Vous n'avez aucune information à nous soumettre ? insista Himchan.

- J'aimerai mais non, répondit Han en baissant les yeux.

- Ce n'est pas le prix de votre liberté, assura-t-il. Vous n'allez pas être jugés responsables de cette guerre juste parce que vous avez été abandonnés par vos pairs.

- Je vous remercie. Comme je vous remercie pour les soins que…

- Ne me remerciez pas, coupa sèchement Himchan. Nous ne sommes pas de ceux qui, avides des richesses des voisins, viennent piller leurs terres et répandre la mort. Nous sommes de ceux qui protègent et qui privilégient la vie et la justice. Vous ne serez pas le bouc-émissaire dans cette histoire, parce que le véritable responsable se cache sur Shiro et que nous sommes bien trop occupés à panser nos blessures plutôt qu'à chercher réparation. Mais le moment viendra où votre planète paiera ses crimes et son arrogance.

Le Commandant pâlit de plus en plus jusqu'à ce que Himchan termine son petit discours. Il savait qu'il avait raison mais qui était-il pour défendre son propre peuple.

- Ecoutez, je comprends votre colère, et ne croyez pas que je cautionne tout à fait ce qu'il s'est passé. J'ai vu mes hommes mourir devant moi, j'ai vu les miens fuir Mato en nous laissant derrière, j'ai vu la peur dans les yeux de mon peuple quand on a compris que Shiro était en train de mourir. Savez-vous ce qu'il se passe quand tous les habitants d'une planète ont peur, Général Himchan ?

- Je sens que je ne vais pas tarder à le savoir, murmura le Matonien en se rapprochant du Shiroïte. Parce que voyez-vous, ce que vous avez emmené a fait énormément de mal à cette planète. Qu'est-ce que c'était que ces bombes luminescentes ?

- Nous avons mis au point une nouvelle technologie d'armes puissantes. Je ne sais pas moi-même comment elles ont été construites mais c'est très destructeur, pas seulement à cause de l'explosion en elle-même, mais elles créent une onde de choc qui se répercute dans un rayon de quelques milliers de kilomètres.

- Et vous venez avec ça alors que votre but est de piller nos richesses ? Notre planète est si petite que votre onde de choc a dû certainement atteindre le noyau. Vos scientifiques sont-ils stupides ? répliqua Yongguk avec colère.

- Je crois qu'ils ne pensaient pas que ça prendrait une telle ampleur, répondit Han, la voix tremblante.

- C'est une information qu'on va pouvoir exploiter pendant la réunion d'urgence de tout à l'heure, dit Himchan. Je vous remercie de votre coopération. En attendant de savoir ce qu'il va vous arriver, je vous garantis votre sécurité. D'ici quelques jours un autre conseil vous informera de ce qu'il va vous arriver et vous êtes priés d'y assister.

Sur ces mots, il partit de l'hôpital précipitamment afin de rentrer au Quartier Général et ainsi pouvoir préparer ce qu'il allait pouvoir dire au conseil, avec ces nouvelles informations en main.

L'heure du conseil exceptionnel approchait et toutes les personnes concernées se rendirent dans un grand hémicycle qui se trouvait juste à côté du Grand Hall. Le Grand Conseil était l'assemblée législative de Mato, c'était lui qui désignait le Gouverneur, parmi ses propres membres, et ce pour un mandat de quatre ans. Il était composé de politiciens, des plus anciens militaires, de scientifiques, d'érudits, de philosophes et des représentants du peuple. C'était cette assemblée qui avait nommé Hyosung comme Gouverneur, choix que le peuple avait validé via un référendum C'étaient ces mêmes élus qui avaient mis un peu plus tôt Himchan en charge de la défense de Mato malgré son jeune âge. Tous prirent place selon leur grade et leur statut, tandis qu'au milieu, debout, se tenait un expert scientifique, dans sa toge bleue et blanche. C'était à lui de se charger du thème principal de cette réunion : l'état de Mato. Himchan s'assit au premier rang avec ses pairs militaires qu'il salua avec respect, bien qu'avec une certaine inquiétude. Yongguk et Daehyun s'installèrent à quelques rangs derrière leur Général, tandis que Hyosung pris place dans le fauteuil le plus important de la pièce. Ji Eun était plus loin, parmi d'autres médecins, une expression troublée sur son visage. D'après les visages des autres scientifiques, les nouvelles n'avaient pas l'air d'être bonnes. Dans un premier temps Himchan ne sembla pas préoccupé par la tension ambiante dans la salle. Ses yeux étaient rivés sur Hyosung qui portait une de ses robes des grandes occasions, blanche avec des voiles violets qui allaient de son corsage à ses poignets. Elle avait relevé ses cheveux, laissant quelques mèches tomber en cascade sur ses épaules. Jusqu'ici le Général s'était toujours refusé à la trouver jolie et à la regarder comme une femme qu'il pourrait désirer, mais depuis la veille, il lui était bien difficile de faire la part de choses. Et le malaise grandissant qui en résultait ne lui plaisait guère.

Le professeur Choi, représentant de l'ordre des scientifiques, installé au centre de l'hémicycle, annonça le début de ce conseil extraordinaire. Les lumières s'atténuèrent et un hologramme apparut près de lui, représentant la planète.

- Quelques secondes après l'impact des premières bombes luminescentes lors de la deuxième journée des combats on a pu constater un léger bouleversement dans l'écosystème de Mato, dit-il. Il n'aurait pas été si grave s'il n'avait pas été suivi par d'autres explosions plus violentes encore qui eurent lieu juste après dont l'onde de choc a très certainement affecté le noyau de notre petite planète. Général Himchan, j'ai cru comprendre qu'on vous a donné une explication.

- Ça reste flou malheureusement, intervint Himchan en regardant l'hologramme qui représentait à présent une coupe de la planète montrant une activité très agitée de son intérieur. On n'a pas su me dire en quoi étaient faites ces bombes. Ce que je sais c'est que leur puissance destructrice n'est en rien comparable à tout ce que nous connaissions ni à tout ce que nous prévoyions. L'onde de choc était suffisamment puissante pour atteindre le noyau, comme vous l'avez dit.

- Maintenant ce que nous voulons savoir concrètement, intervint Hyosung, c'est ce qu'il adviendra de Mato.

- Le volcan s'est réveillé, montrant une forte activité sous terre, reprit le professeur Choi. Nous avons pu déjà constater que la température du sol a augmenté de cinq degrés. Nous pouvons craindre un réchauffement du manteau suffisamment élevé pour assécher nos réserves d'eau douce.

Il y eut un long silence. Tout le monde était conscient de la chaîne de catastrophes que cela pouvait engranger. Si ce n'était que ça… ils étaient sous la menace du volcan qui était bien trop près de la ville selon les scientifiques.

- Tout le continent est en danger. Nous risquons de subir divers séismes plus ou moins puissants, et je crains que pour les villes côtières ce ne soit plus grave encore car la mer peut être également menaçante. Sur le long terme, la faune et la flore vont disparaître.

- Que des bonnes nouvelles, murmura Yongguk à Daehyun.

- Et qu'est-ce qu'il faut faire, si tant est qu'il y ait quelque chose à faire ? demanda Hyosung.

- Il faudrait que le noyau s'apaise et reprenne une activité normale.

- Rien de plus facile, ironisa Himchan. Qui se dévoue pour aller le gronder ?

- Pour trouver une solution à cette situation, il nous faut regarder ce qu'il se passe chez nos voisins, continua le scientifique, ignorant la remarque de Himchan. Nous pensons que Shiro subit exactement le même sort que Mato en ce moment. Et il semble qu'ils aient trouvé la solution. Une source d'énergie suffisamment puissante peut apaiser le noyau.

- Si je vous suis bien, coupa le Général en fronçant les sourcils, nous devrions suivre leurs pas et nous rendre sur une planète qui n'a rien demandé à personne afin de piller leur source d'énergie ?

- La solution était bonne, répondit Choi, mais je n'ai pas affirmé que les moyens utilisés étaient les meilleurs. Nous n'allons pas envoyer une armée, mais il est évident que nous avons besoin du soutien d'une autre planète.

- Alors permettez-moi de vous demander quelle planète ? Sûrement pas Shiro j'imagine. Et comment ?

- Nous recherchons encore où nous pourrions trouver une énergie nécessaire à notre survie. Mais je peux vous dire comment les choses se dérouleraient. Nous enverrions une patrouille restreinte d'agents spéciaux pour effectuer cette mission. Leur première tâche serait de trouver la source d'énergie en question.

- Parce que ce n'est pas suffisamment flou comme ça, murmura Daehyun à Yongguk.

- Et comment transférer cette énergie sur Mato ? fit Hyosung.

- Nous avons créé ceci.

On amena une machine que Himchan n'avait jamais vue avant. Elle devait faire au moins un mètre de hauteur et ressemblait à une sorte de four avec deux longues pales en colimaçon en son centre, comme une hélice.

- Ceci est le télétransporteur. L'énergie sera stockée à l'intérieur.

Devant le scepticisme de la salle, il expliqua.

- Pour apaiser Mato, il nous faudrait une immense quantité d'énergie, dit Himchan, et votre appareil me semble bien trop petit.

- Ne vous fiez pas à sa taille. Il est parfaitement conçu pour cette mission, assura le professeur.

- D'accord alors admettons qu'il puisse ramener suffisamment d'énergie, comment comptez-vous faire pour que l'énergie aille où il faut ?

- Nous avons relié le télétransporteur aux commandes du bouclier thermique dont nous avons inversé les polarités. A la base le bouclier thermique se sert directement de la puissance du noyau pour protéger la cité avec son énergie. En inversant la polarité nous pouvons, au lieu de faire sortir l'énergie, la faire entrer et alimenter le noyau.

- Maintenant, intervint Hyosung, il nous faut décider qui sera en charge de cette mission.

- Je m'en charge, répondit aussitôt le Général, considérant qu'il était de son devoir de réparer ses échecs.

- Et quelle équipe formerez-vous ? demanda un membre militaire du Grand Conseil.

- Yongguk et Daehyun ici présents seront du voyage. J'y ajouterai le robot Zelo, ainsi que les agents Youngjae et Jongup qui sont encore en convalescence.

Tout le monde fut surpris, Daehyun et Yongguk les premiers. Il ne leur avait pas demandé leur avis mais avait tout de même cité leurs noms.

- J'ai besoin de quelqu'un comme Yongguk accompagné de son robot pour notre protection au cas où cela se passe mal. Youngjae et Daehyun semblent être les plus qualifiés pour déterminer quelle est la source d'énergie que nous recherchons. Et je suis redevable envers Jongup puisqu'il m'a sauvé la vie, et j'ai le sentiment que ce voyage ne pourra que lui plaire.

- Mais ils sont encore hospitalisés.

- J'y ai pensé et un deuxième voyage serait un peu plus judicieux. Je veux dire que nous allons commencer par planter les bases de notre infiltration, et ensuite quand ils arriveront le plan sera mis en place.

- Et si moi je ne veux pas venir ? fit Yongguk tout bas.

- Je crois qu'on n'a plus le choix, lui dit Daehyun qui était, lui, ravi de pouvoir faire quelque chose de concret.

- Et tout se fera pacifiquement, n'est-ce pas ? reprit Himchan.

- Et discrètement. Les habitants de la planète en question ne seront pas obligés de savoir que vous êtes là. Autant éviter la panique le plus possible.

- Ça nous fera une occasion de partir à l'aventure, dit Himchan à ses amis derrière lui avec un grand sourire. Et si nous pouvons effectivement sauver Mato nous reviendrons comme des héros !

- Alors c'est décidé, vous venez de constituer votre patrouille, ajouta Choi. Trois d'entre vous partiront d'ici quelques jours, et les trois autres suivront quand l'agent Jongup sera parfaitement rétabli.

Ils continuèrent le conseil en abordant le sujet de Shiro. Il ne semblait pas qu'ils avaient l'intention de reprendre l'attaque, la situation étant catastrophique chez eux. La régénération de leur planète prendrait des centaines et des centaines d'années et toute la population ne survivrait pas à la nouvelle ère qui se profilait. Le cas des soldats de Shiro présents sur Mato fut à peine évoqué. Himchan fit un petit discours, annonçant que pour l'instant il n'était pas nécesaire les punir au nom de leur peuple. Mais il put remarquer certains murmures, certains regards interrogateurs de la part des membres du Grand Conseil. Son mentor y compris, le Major Park, ancien chef militaire, le regarda étrangement avec les sourcils légèrement froncés. Il savait qu'il y aurait des discussions en aparté, il savait que tout le monde ne serait pas d'accord avec sa vision des choses. Il jeta un regard à Hyosung et elle comprit également ce qu'il se passait.

- Himchan, murmura le Major Park alors qu'il sortait de l'hémicycle, est-ce que tu sais que des têtes doivent tomber après un tel fiasco ?

- Je ne sais pas si nous devons perdre notre temps à chercher un responsable alors que Mato est en train de mourir, répliqua le Général.

- Permets-moi de te prévenir que si effectivement nous ne considérons pas les Shiroïtes comme véritables responsables de tout ça, c'est ta tête et celle du Gouverneur qui vont tomber, reprit le vieil homme en prenant fermement le bras de Himchan entre ses mains et en l'éloignant d'éventuelles oreilles. Les diplomates que tu vois là attendent de pouvoir jeter aux lions les soldats qui ont été abandonnés. Je comprends ce que tu ressens, mais il va falloir rendre des comptes. Si ce ne sont pas eux, ce sera toi.

- Alors que ça soit moi ! Vous ne croyez pas que je le sais tout ça ? Je prendrai mes responsabilités. On n'a pas été assez préparés ? C'est de ma faute. C'est moi qui dirige cette armée car c'est vous qui m'avez recommandé.

- Le Gouverneur tombera avec toi.

Himchan soupira longuement.

- Je trouverai une solution pour sauver Mato. Procédons par étape. Après je penserai à comment sauver Hyo… le Gouverneur de cette situation.

Il s'inclina devant son mentor et partit dans la précipitation, ignorant les appels de Hyosung qui semblait-il l'avait cherché un petit moment. Il se rendit à station spatiale à côté du palais où avait commencé la construction des deux navettes pour partir vers une destination pour l'instant inconnue. Daehyun fit un compte rendu du conseil extraordinaire à Youngjae, Zelo et Jongup. Ces derniers ne comprirent pas non plus pourquoi le Général avait cité leurs noms d'un seul coup.

- Il ne peut pas se passer de mon intelligence, soupira Youngjae. Heureusement que je suis là pour assurer ses arrières. Ah ! Parfois mon don est un vrai fardeau.

- Nous partons où ? demanda Zelo à Jongup.

- Pour l'instant on ne sait pas apparemment, mais ce sera loin.

- Génial ! Une nouvelle aventure !

Yongguk prit Zelo avec lui pour commencer la préparation du voyage et Daehyun partit rejoindre Himchan pour voir les navettes, promettant à Youngjae de revenir le plus tôt possible. Ji Eun examinait Youngjae depuis presque une demi-heure et finit par enfin conclure qu'il pouvait quitter l'infirmerie. Heureux d'être enfin délivré, il retira à la hâte les tuyaux qu'il avait dans le nez et se leva.

- C'est là que nos chemins se séparent, dit-il théâtralement à Jongup alors que Ji Eun sortait de la chambre pour voir d'autres patients.

- Tant mieux pour toi Hyung… jusqu'à notre prochaine mission.

- J'avais oublié. Je te plains Jonguppie. A peine sorti de ta convalescence tu vas devoir partir en mission.

- Ça nous fera une belle aventure, je ne m'en plains pas, répondit Jongup avec un grand sourire. J'ai juste hâte de quitter ce lit, peu importe où j'irai.

- Tu es prêt ? fit Daehyun qui venait d'entrer dans la chambre.

- J'ai une idée, annonça Youngjae, et si on s'enfuyait ? Si on s'échappait en douce du palais, évitant une mission qui va nous amener loin de chez nous.

Il prit les mains de Daehyun et l'emmena à l'extérieur à la hâte. Sunhwa venait d'arriver, et elle n'eut pas le temps de faire une remarque, assistant sidérée au fou rire de Jongup.

- Ils vont où ?

- Là où les mènera la folie passagère de Youngjae.

Les deux fugueurs arrivèrent jusqu'à un patio, un petit jardin isolé à l'entrée du Grand Hall avec une fontaine en son milieu. Daehyun arrêta sa course, un doute traversant son esprit.

- Tu n'es tout de même pas sérieux ? demanda-t-il.

- Je voulais l'être pendant quelques minutes, répondit Youngjae en s'étirant, un grand sourire sur son visage.

- Tu as abusé de la morphine derrière le dos de Ji Eun Noona ?

- Serais-tu stupide ? Nous sommes enfin seuls, et pour ma part je ne veux plus revoir Sunhwa avant… une décennie au moins, fit-il en levant les yeux au ciel. Je plains Jongup. Quoique… il a l'habitude.

Daehyun mit les mains dans ses poches et regarda le paysage au loin. Quelques semaines plus tôt, c'était une vaste étendue d'herbe avec quelques arbres éparpillés dominée par un mont endormi et paisible et où des animaux sauvages se promenaient sans crainte. Aujourd'hui il n'y avait plus qu'un immense terrain de cendres et de terre fumante menacé par la colère du volcan et les profondeurs de la planète elle-même. Youngjae regarda aussi, et son sourire disparut.

- Nous devons sauver tout ça.

- Oui.

- Excuse-moi de changer de sujet mais… reprit Youngjae. Ne laisse plus une femme te voir nu.

- Pardon ? s'étonna Daehyun. Tu ne vas pas revenir là-dessus…

- Je suis sérieux. Et puis…

Il passa ses bras autour de la taille de Daehyun.

- Je ne sais pas ce que je serais devenu si tu n'avais pas été là ce jour-là.

- Non, ne me remercie pas, répondit Daehyun, la gorge serrée. Tu sais que j'ai tout raté, ma mission sur Shiro, mon rôle de copilote… je n'ai été bon qu'à me battre avec le reste du cockpit pendant que tu respirais cette fumée toxique.

- Tu penses que je t'en veux pour ce petit détail ? Je crois que tu surestimes beaucoup tes erreurs qui sont minimes en réalité. Tu étais là pour me sortir de ce module, et grâce à ça j'ai pu être sauvé. Tu es resté auprès de moi, et je te remercie pour ça.

Il n'aurait être plus proche de lui qu'à cet instant et Daehyun ne semblait pas avoir l'intention de le repousser. Au contraire, le regard qu'il posait sur lui était tendre, et ses lèvres étaient bien tentantes. Comme s'il l'avait attendu, Daehyun ferma les yeux et Youngjae déposa timidement ses lèvres sur les siennes pendant quelques secondes avant d'enfouir sa tête dans le creux de son épaule. A peine une minute plus tard, le sol se mit à trembler brusquement. On entendit un grondement au loin, et les lustres de verre se mirent à clinquer. Les deux hommes tenaient à peine debout Daehyun se mit à genoux, forçant Youngjae à en faire de même, et le serra contre lui jusqu'à ce que cela cesse. Le temps sembla s'être arrêté pendant quelques minutes, même après la fin du tremblement de terre. On les avait prévenus qu'un tel évènement risquait de se produire souvent.

Une fois le calme revenu, tout le monde reprit ses activités habituelles. Himchan était engagé dans un jeu de cache-cache avec le Gouverneur, au grand dam de celle-ci qui désespérait de pouvoir clarifier la situation. Zelo quant à lui passait plus de temps auprès de Jongup, à jouer avec lui, à discuter de tout et rien, qu'auprès de Yongguk qui le laissait tout de même faire. Entre la préparation du voyage et les entraînements, Youngjae et Daehyun passaient quelques fois à l'infirmerie, mais plus rarement maintenant que Youngjae était complètement guéri, et selon le point de vue de Jongup, ils semblaient préférer se retrouver un peu seuls. Lors d'une visite à Jongup, Zelo lui fit part d'une découverte qui l'avait enchanté récemment.

- En m'entraînant avec Hyung, j'ai appris tout seul quelques mouvements inutiles au combat selon lui mais que j'aime bien faire.

Et il bougea les épaules en rythme, tout en faisant quelques mouvements de tête et de bras dans une ondulation harmonieuse.

- C'est de la danse, répondit Jongup avec un grand sourire. J'aime faire ça aussi.

- C'est vrai ?

- Et Yongguk Hyung a raison : ça ne sert à rien au combat, c'est un divertissement pour se faire plaisir.

- Tu me montreras quand tu iras mieux ?

- Bien sûr.

- Tu sais s'il parle trop tu peux lui dire de se taire, il obéira, intervint Yongguk, amusé, qui venait d'entrer dans la chambre.

- Ça ne me dérange pas Hyung, en fait nous nous trouvons des centres d'intérêt communs ! fit Jongup, enchanté.

- Ji Eun Noona m'a dit qu'il vaut mieux parler que de se battre, dit Zelo de sa voix flutée et innocente.

Le visage de Yongguk se ferma aussitôt.

- Elle a osé te dire quoi ? demanda-t-il d'une voix qui avait perdu le peu de chaleur qu'elle avait.

Zelo perdit son sourire, comprenant que quelque chose n'allait pas. Il regarda Jongup qui parut surpris lui aussi mais qui avait vite saisi ce qui avait mis Yongguk en colère. Celui-ci quitta la chambre et trouva Ji Eun dans la réserve de l'hôpital. Elle rangeait soigneusement les produits en les étiquetant et en vérifiant qu'ils soient bien répertoriés.

- J'ai juste une question à te poser, dit-il d'un ton doucereux alors qu'elle ne faisait aucune pause dans ses activités. Tu parles souvent avec Zelo ?

- Ça m'arrive.

- Et qu'est-ce que tu lui dis ?

- Beaucoup de choses.

- Comme ton goût pour la paix et ton horreur de la guerre ?

- C'est possible, répondit-elle en réfléchissant un instant à ces échanges avec Zelo.

Il frappa un grand coup dans les étagères pour attirer son attention. Elle sursauta et empêcha un flacon de tomber sur le sol.

- Tu n'as aucun droit sur Zelo, ajouta-t-il d'une voix qui se voulait la plus calme possible.

- Je n'ai pas le droit de parler avec lui ? s'étonna-t-elle, légèrement furieuse du comportement de Yongguk. Tu ne crois pas que tu réagis un peu trop excessivement ?

- J'aimerai que tu évites de lui dire certaines choses. Zelo est un guerrier, pas un de tes élèves.

- C'est encore un enfant.

- Précisément, non, répondit-il du tac-au-tac.

- Tu as fait en sorte qu'il ait l'air d'un enfant, et s'il pose des questions, je suis en droit de lui répondre.

- Mais pas de le détourner de son but. Il est fait pour…

- Yongguk, le fait qu'un être aussi belliqueux que toi soit né sur cette planète pacifique me dépasse, coupa-t-elle d'une voix forte, mais être son créateur ne te donne pas le droit de le forcer à te ressembler. Tu sais que je préfère sauver des vies plutôt que d'en prendre.

- Merci de souligner à quel point toi et moi sommes différents, dit-il en approchant dangereusement son visage du sien avec un regard si noir qu'elle prit peur un instant.

- C'est une évidence.

- N'essaie pas de faire de Zelo un pacifiste passif et pleurnichard comme toi.

Il partit aussitôt, laissant Ji Eun seule, le cœur battant à tout rompre. Elle avait la gorge nouée mais elle se refusa à pleurer. Il ne gagnerait pas cette fois. Cependant il venait de révéler ce qu'il pensait d'elle et c'était douloureux. Elle savait que Yongguk avait certaines idées arrêtées, qu'il aime les combats était une chose, mais le fait qu'il méprisait tout ce qu'elle était lui fit l'effet d'une claque. Lorsqu'elle croisa Zelo, un peu plus tard, elle continua ses activités au sein de l'infirmerie, l'ignorant volontairement

- Pourquoi Yongguk Hyung ne veut plus que l'on se parle ? demanda-t-il en la suivant à chaque pas qu'elle faisait.

- S'il ne le veut plus pourquoi tu lui désobéis ?

- J'aime parler avec Noona.

- Il n'aime pas que je te dise que la parole vaut mieux que les coups puisque tu es un robot combattant, expliqua Ji Eun.

- Donc je ne dois que me battre ?

- D'après son raisonnement, oui.

- Là je me bats contre qui ?

- Personne.

- Alors que dois-je faire ?

- Bonne question, soupira-t-elle, constatant l'absurdité de la chose. Qu'est-ce que tu en penses, toi ?

- Je pense que discuter ce n'est pas si mauvais, Jongup et moi sommes amis maintenant parce que nous avons beaucoup parlé, ajouta Zelo.

- Vraiment ? sourit-elle. C'est vrai que vous êtes mignons tous les deux, vous vous entendez bien !

- J'aime beaucoup Yongguk Hyung, mais je pense qu'il a tort parfois. Il ne devrait pas se fâcher avec toi.

- Il est impulsif, s'il y a quelque chose qui ne lui plait pas, il le dira. Impulsif voire excessif même, murmura-t-elle.

- Je n'aime pas quand vous vous fâchez, avoua l'androïde. J'aime être avec Noona, avec Hyung, avec Himchan Hyung aussi, avec Jongup, avec tout le monde. Il semble que j'aime parler, et j'aime aussi bien danser que me battre mais…

Ji Eun s'était immobilisée, regardant Zelo avec une profonde affection.

- J'aime me battre, mais je n'aime pas tuer, Noona, ajouta Zelo avec un air triste.

- Je comprends. Mais l'as-tu dis à Yongguk ?

- Non, fit-il en baissant la tête. Mais, Noona, est-ce que vous ne vous aimez plus ?

Elle ouvrit grand les yeux, surprise, et se sentit rougir.

- C'est que… nous sommes différents sur bien des points, ça ne veut pas dire que nous ne nous apprécions pas.

Inconsciemment, Zelo lui avait fait comprendre quelque chose. Elle partit de l'infirmerie et retrouva Yongguk dans la salle d'entraînement. Il était seul. Quand il la vit, il ne manifesta aucune émotion et continua ses échauffements sans se soucier de sa présence.

- Je ne dirai pas que j'ai eu tort de partager mes idées avec Zelo, dit-elle. Mais je ne le force pas à penser comme moi.

- Fais comme tu veux.

- Ne le force pas à penser comme toi non plus. Ecoute-le un peu, tu verras qu'il a des choses à dire.

Sa voix était posée et douce, ce qui surprit Yongguk qui la regarda d'un air interrogateur.

- Le seul tort que j'ai c'est de te reprocher ce que tu es, ajouta-t-elle en souriant. Après tout, c'est une partie de toi. Pardonne-moi d'avoir essayé involontairement de te changer.

Elle ne considérait pas que le fait de s'excuser en premier était une défaite personnelle face à un tel individu. Elle espérait seulement qu'il comprendrait lui-même ses erreurs. Elle allait partir quand Yongguk lui attrapa le bras.

- D'accord. Je suis un guerrier, on ne pourra pas le changer, dit-il posément. Mais je suis tout autant injuste que toi, je n'aurais pas dû essayer de te changer. Je n'aurais pas dû critiquer ton pacifisme. Tu es loin d'être passive et pleurnicharde. Ne crois pas que je méprise ta façon de penser. Ton amour de la paix, c'est ce qui fait ta pureté, et c'est une partie du tout que j'apprécie en toi.

Elle se jeta aussitôt à son cou.

- Nous sommes peut-être bien différents, mais ça ne m'empêche pas de t'aimer, Bang Yongguk, murmura-t-elle.

Surpris par cette déclaration, il ne sut que répondre, Ji Eun ainsi accrochée à son cou. Il regardait autour de lui, vérifiant qu'ils étaient bien seuls.


	6. Chapter 6

Plus loin, au Quartier Général, Sunhwa étudiait les plans des navettes qui allaient être envoyées dans l'espace, préparant un dossier pour le Général. Elle aperçut Hyosung qui paraissait chercher quelqu'un.

- Vous êtes magnifique dans cette robe madame le Gouverneur ! s'exclama-t-elle, les yeux lumineux. Elle est beaucoup plus jolie que celle que vous aviez lors de votre avènement ! Vous portez très bien le pourpre. C'est en quelle matière ?

- Où est le Général Himchan ? demanda Hyosung, pas d'humeur à parler chiffon.

- Auprès des navettes je crois, répondit Sunhwa. Pourquoi ?

Hyosung partit immédiatement pour la station, mais comme son arrivée fut annoncée à son insu, Himchan eut le temps de s'enfuir à nouveau. Ce manège devenait lassant à la longue et le Gouverneur l'aurait convoqué directement si elle avait été certaine qu'il accepte de montrer le bout de son nez. Ces enfantillages durèrent quatre jours entiers, jusqu'au deuxième conseil prévu pour expliquer les détails de l'opération. Cette fois, le Commandant Han de Shiro était présent et le professeur Choi reprit son exposé, résumant celui de la dernière fois.

- Nous avons trouvé la planète idéale pour la mission, dit-il enfin. L'espoir renait.

L'hologramme montra Mato puis la planète rétrécit, montrant le système solaire dans lequel elle évoluait. On put apercevoir Shiro, une planète rouge, situé un peu plus loin, avant de quitter la galaxie.

- Nous nous rendons dans la Voie Lactée, expliqua le professeur Choi. Nous avons trouvé un système solaire viable. De toutes les planètes qui tournent autour de cette étoile, il n'y a qu'une planète où il y a la vie, et une telle abondance de vie que la patrouille du Général Himchan n'aura pas de mal à trouver de l'énergie. C'est la Terre, et elle est plus grande que Shiro comme vous pouvez le voir.

- On connait la destination, c'est déjà ça, murmura Youngjae, la tête posée dans le creux de sa main.

- La première navette part dans deux jours. Qui seront les premiers à son bord ?

- Yongguk, Zelo et moi, annonça Himchan pendant que Hyosung lui jetait un regard étrange.

Elle ne voulait pas qu'il parte mais elle n'avait pas le droit de l'exprimer. Mais fallait-il vraiment qu'il s'en aille dans deux jours alors qu'elle avait besoin de lui dire quelques mots ?

- Donnons un nom à cette patrouille, proposa le professeur.

- Un nom qui nous correspond bien, ajouta Himchan.

- Les Sauveurs de Mato ! s'exclama Youngjae en levant le poing.

- Quelque chose qui souligne à la fois nos qualités et le but de notre mission, repris le Général songeur.

- Les Pilleurs de la Terre, fit Yongguk, amusé.

_- Best_, _Absolute_, _Perfect_, sourit Himchan, enthousiaste. Parce que nous sommes les _meilleurs_, notre but est _absolument_ important puisque c'est une question de vie ou de mort, et votre Général ici présent est tout simplement _parfait_. B.A.P, nous partons pour la Terre !

Et ce fut adopté par l'assemblée toute entière, la moitié étant charmée par le sourire du Général. Youngjae leva les yeux au ciel, pensant qu'il n'avait pas fini de subir un tel comportement de la part de Himchan.

- En ce qui concerne notre situation politique avec Shiro, fit Hyosung en faisant signe au professeur Choi de laisser sa place à un politicien. Monsieur Bae c'est à vous.

- Eh bien c'est clair, annonça le spécialiste en question. Bien qu'ils se soient retirés de Mato, nous n'avons pas de nouvelles des dirigeants de Shiro, ni bonnes, ni mauvaises. Cela veut dire que nous ne savons pas s'ils vont nous attaquer à nouveau, et nous n'avons pas non plus reçu une demande d'armistice de leur part. Nous devons donc considérer que nous sommes toujours en guerre contre eux.

- En clair, nous sommes des prisonniers politiques ? demanda le Commandant Han.

- Votre statut sur cette planète n'est pas clairement défini, expliqua le Gouverneur. Pour l'instant vous serez logés à l'écart de la ville, et vous comprendrez que pour des raisons de sécurité nous ne pourrons pas vous permettre d'aller et venir dans la cité comme bon vous semble.

- Je comprends oui.

Des murmures s'élevèrent d'un peu partout dans l'hémicycle. Certains considéraient que la présence du Shiroïte au palais était une insulte à la mémoire des soldats tombés au front. C'était même vraiment indélicat de sa part de s'adresser directement au Gouverneur. Celle-ci reprit la parole, ignorant les diverses remarques qu'elle pouvait entendre.

- Nous n'avons pas la force d'aller nous-mêmes sur Shiro pour régler cette histoire, et je pense qu'ils sont dans le même cas. Le conflit est donc en suspend, en attendant qu'on règle nos problèmes internes.

- Excusez-moi madame le Gouverneur, coupa Bae avec un sourire complaisant. Je doute que les citoyens se satisfassent d'une telle situation.

- Je te l'avais dit, murmura le Major Park à Himchan.

- Vous rendez-vous compte des dommages qu'ils ont causés à notre planète ? Aujourd'hui nous sommes toujours en guerre et Mato est en danger. Et on devrait laisser les responsables se complaire ici comme s'ils étaient en vacances ?

Les murmures dans l'hémicycle firent comprendre que beaucoup pensaient la même chose. Un débat houleux démarra immédiatement et le Commandant Han jeta un regard désespéré sur Himchan qui cherchait comment convaincre ses pairs. Sans prendre part au débat, Daehyun, Youngjae et Yongguk ne pouvaient pas s'empêcher de commenter tout bas.

- Ça se tient en un sens, fit Daehyun. Cela dit il y a quelque chose de gênant dans tout ça.

- Il se frotte les mains le vicieux, répondit son camarade en montrant Bae du menton. Il préfère sacrifier des abandonnés plutôt que de se consacrer à déterminer quelles sont nos propres failles.

- Mais un en sens ça protège Himchan, ajouta Yongguk.

- Himchan veut prendre la responsabilité de tout ça, coupa Youngjae. C'est pour ça qu'il prend en charge la mission sur Terre.

Tout le monde se tut quand Hyosung se leva.

- Mes amis, vous qui m'avez mis à la tête de notre magnifique planète, gardons notre calme et notre sang-froid. Qu'est-ce qui est prioritaire pour l'instant ? Rendre des comptes à la population ou sauver Mato de la destruction ? Shiro aura à répondre de ses actes en temps et en heure. Quand nous aurons réussi à apaiser le noyau de la planète et que tout reprendra son cours normal, je me rendrai personnellement sur Shiro. En attendant, n'allons pas condamner trop vite des soldats qui ont été abandonnés au front au nom de leurs dirigeants sous prétexte qu'ils sont à notre portée. Nous devons nous montrer unis dans la douleur mais aussi dans le courage et dans la force afin de surmonter cette épreuve. Nous avons suffisamment souffert de ce désastre pour continuer à se complaire dans l'injustice et la violence.

Yongguk sourit et hocha la tête en signe d'approbation. Himchan de son côté regarda son Gouverneur avec admiration avant de se tourner vers le Major Park.

- Ma foi, pour l'instant, nous avons d'autres soucis en tête, dit le vieil homme.

- Je réglerai ça au plus vite, répondit le Général.

Le conseil prit fin et Himchan rendit visite à Ji Eun dans l'après-midi pour vérifier l'état de son bras. Il sentait qu'il pouvait le bouger et il guérissait très vite, mais la jeune femme lui conseilla de faire encore attention pendant quelques jours. Le Général remarqua qu'elle semblait ailleurs, l'esprit perdu dans ses pensées, mais elle ne répondit à aucune question personnelle.

La nuit était tombée et Ji Eun était dans le patio, au bord de la grande fontaine. Au loin, on pouvait apercevoir le volcan qui n'avait cessé de fumer depuis des jours, première manifestation visible l'avenir incertain de Mato. La jeune femme fit glisser sa main dans l'eau. Ils disaient que la température du manteau de la planète augmentait peu à peu, que bientôt les réserves d'eau finiraient par se tarir, la végétation se ferait de plus en plus rare, emportant avec elle la faune qui dépendait d'elle. C'était effrayant d'imaginer un tel scénario. Quelle énergie sur Terre pouvait bien apaiser le noyau de Mato ? La Terre était si loin, plus loin que Shiro. Qu'est-ce qui allait les différencier des Shiroïtes venant réclamer de l'énergie ? S'apparentaient-ils aux soldats de Shiro qui avait réduit Mato en cendres comme ils l'avaient fait sur leur propre planète ? Non bien sûr. Le programme envisagé était pacifique, secret. Ils n'allaient pas endommager la Terre comme les Shiroïtes avaient endommagé Mato. La Terre était une planète bien plus grande, bien plus solide. Puisque c'était le seul moyen de survivre, il fallait tenter cette solution. Ji Eun devait laisser Yongguk partir. Elle ne savait pas vraiment ce qui la rendait le plus triste : la vérité sur l'état de sa planète ou bien de départ prochain de Yongguk pour une planète inconnue pour une durée incertaine.

Plongée dans ses pensées, elle ne vit pas Yongguk s'approcher et s'asseoir à côté d'elle, conscient de son trouble. Il lui prit la main et l'essuya avec un pan de sa chemise.

- Je vais devoir regarder mon monde mourir à petit feu sans toi à mes côtés. C'est un peu dur à avaler, dit-elle en tentant de ne pas laisser entendre le nœud qu'elle avait dans la gorge.

- Je pars justement pour que tu n'aies pas à voir ça. Nous sauverons Mato, je te le promets.

- J'ai du mal à voir comment.

- N'ai-je pas respecté toutes mes promesses jusqu'ici ? demanda Yongguk.

Elle trouva enfin le courage de le regarder dans les yeux.

- Vous n'êtes pas en danger dans l'immédiat, et d'ici à ce qu'une catastrophe arrive, nous aurons trouvé l'énergie alternative.

- Ne laisse pas Zelo et Himchan faire des bêtises, ajouta-t-elle avec un sourire.

- Je garderai un œil sur eux. Voire les deux, murmura-t-il en prenant conscience de ce que cela impliquait. Et merde. Ça va être difficile de se faire discrets avec eux.

Ji Eun ne put s'empêcher de rire. Elle prit le visage de Yongguk entre ses mains et posa délicatement son front contre le sien.

- Je ne veux toujours pas que tu t'en ailles mais je dois te laisser partir. Promets-moi de revenir comme je te promets de venir te rejoindre dès que je pourrai.

- Je te le promets.

- Yongguk, je t'aime.

Il la regarda longuement et lui prit les mains. Elle parut déçue de n'avoir aucune autre réponse pendant un court instant, mais la véritable réponse ne se fit pas attendre. Il s'approcha lentement de ses lèvres qu'il embrassa passionnément, comme pour sceller leurs promesses respectives. Le cœur de Ji Eun sembla faire un bond dans sa poitrine, elle fut surprise par la douceur du baiser que lui prodiguait le guerrier. Il lâcha ses lèvres avec regret et il se leva.

- Bonne nuit Ji Eun, dit-il dans un murmure rauque.

Elle lui sourit, lui souhaitant bonne nuit à son tour, et ils partirent se coucher chacun de leur côté. Sur le chemin de sa chambre, d'un pas plus léger que d'habitude, Yongguk croisa Youngjae qui semblait sortir d'une chambre autre que la sienne. Ce-dernier vit son camarade, rougit, lui souhaita une bonne nuit d'une petite voix, et s'enfuit dans sa propre chambre, plus loin. « Ah… sa relation avec Daehyunnie est sortie du cadre platonique » pensa-t-il en souriant.

Flânant dans le couloir, un peu plus loin, Himchan essayait de bouger son bras gauche même si c'était encore un peu douloureux. Il lui fallait être prêt à se rendre sur Terre à présent. Il arriva à la porte de sa chambre quand il tomba nez à nez avec Hyosung. Il avait réussi à l'éviter aisément pendant presque une semaine et avait fini par baisser sa garde. Il la regarda longuement avant d'ouvrir la porte et de la laisser rentrer. Elle s'avançait, d'un pas assuré, tandis que Himchan vérifiait que personne ne traînait dans les couloirs assistait à l'entrée du Gouverneur dans sa chambre. Il ne savait pas quoi dire, mais cette fois, il savait ce qu'il voulait. Elle lui tournait le dos, immobile et silencieuse et pendant un instant, elle lui sembla frêle et fragile, éclairée par les rayons de la lune qui venaient de la fenêtre. Il voulut s'approcher mais elle se retourna vivement et se jeta à son cou.

- Je ne veux pas que tu partes, dit-elle en l'embrassant.

- Je sais, parvient-il à dire, en la serrant dans ses bras.

- Cette fois tu ne me diras pas non.

- Non à quoi ? fit-il, complètement absorbé par les lèvres de Hyosung.

- Kim Himchan, murmura-t-elle en interrompant le baiser. A partir de maintenant, regarde-moi comme un homme regarde une femme.

Elle le poussa jusqu'au lit où il rebondit légèrement. Il ne s'attendait pas à une telle force de sa part. Elle s'avança doucement, d'un pas félin, tandis que Himchan essayait de reprendre la situation en main mais il était totalement envoûté par elle. Hyosung le prit par le col, s'assit à califourchon sur ses genoux, et l'embrassa de nouveau à pleine bouche. Il se décida à bouger enfin, faisant glisser une main sous le jupon de Hyosung, lui caressant la cuisse avec avidité. De son côté, la jeune femme avait entrepris de lui dégrafer sa tunique et de faire glisser ses doigts sur son torse. Tendrement, elle prit son bras blessé entre ses mains, faisant attention de ne pas lui faire de mal quand elle fit glisser la chemise de Himchan de ses épaules. Il n'eut aucun mouvement de recul, trop occupé à lui embrasser tour à tour les joues, les lèvres et la gorge. Il ne pensait plus à ce qui était bien ou pas, il n'avait jamais voulu s'avouer que par-dessous les robes fines et complexes du Gouverneur se trouvait le corps d'une femme hautement plus désirable que n'importe quelle autre femme de Mato à ses yeux.

- Kim Himchan…

- Hum ?

- Continue à poser tes mains sur moi, dit-elle dans un soupire en mettant délicatement le bras blessé du soldat autour de sa taille.

Himchan dénoua lentement les attaches du corsage de Hyosung qu'elle avait dans son dos, libérant peu à peu son corps de ses vêtements. La douceur qu'il sentait au bout de ses doigts était ce qui était de plus délectable au monde, et paradoxalement au désir qu'il ressentait, il ne s'était pas senti autant apaisé depuis des jours qu'en cet instant, ses mains parcourant le corps qui lui était offert. Les doigts crispés dans la chevelure d'ébène du jeune homme, Hyosung savourait chacune des caresses, chacun des baisers que Himchan lui donnait. Ils s'allongèrent doucement, l'un sur l'autre, n'interrompant le baiser que pour prendre le temps de se regarder. Ils avaient oublié le temps d'une soirée les diverses inquiétudes qui hantaient leurs esprits, se laissant bercer par ce sentiment à la fois doux et violent qui les unissait. Les reflets de la lune donnaient des reflets irréels à la peau et aux cheveux violets de Hyosung, illuminant le regard qu'elle posait sur Himchan. Il lui caressa la joue, comme la promesse d'une nuit qui n'appartenait qu'à eux. Elle le fit aussitôt basculer sur le dos, prenant les devants, lui faisant comprendre qu'elle allait lui faire plus de bien que son bras ne lui avait fait mal.

Quand les rayons du soleil éclairèrent la chambre du Général, Hyosung commença lentement à émerger de son sommeil. Elle s'étira un peu, sentant contre elle le corps de Himchan. Elle s'y blottit aussitôt, pensant qu'il dormait. Elle n'avait pas vu qu'il la regardait et ce fut quand il lui embrassa le front qu'elle s'en rendit compte.

- Depuis combien de temps tu m'épies comme ça ? demanda-t-elle.

- Peut-être cinq ou dix minutes, répondit-il en souriant.

- A quoi tu pensais ?

- Que j'avais de la chance d'avoir la plus belle femme de Mato dans mon lit.

Elle se mit à rire et lui frappa légèrement l'épaule droite, celle qui n'était pas blessée.

- En fait tu n'es qu'une grande gueule. Tu ne me sors tes mièvreries que maintenant alors que c'était hier soir qu'il aurait fallu tenter de me séduire.

- J'ai comme l'impression que je n'avais pas besoin de te dire grand-chose vu la façon dont tu as sauté sur moi, répliqua-t-il, amusé.

Elle le serra entre ses bras. Peut-être avait-il raison mais quelle importance. Ils semblaient avoir totalement perdu la notion du temps jusqu'à ce qu'on frappe brusquement à la porte de la chambre.

- Mon Général !

- Zinger… murmura Hyosung, horrifiée. Je l'avais oubliée.

- Mon Général !

- Je ne suis pas décent ! répondit Himchan d'une voix forte.

- Sauriez-vous par hasard où se trouve le Gouverneur ? Elle n'est pas dans sa chambre !

- Je n'en ai strictement aucune idée ! fit-il tandis que Hyosung lui embrassait le cou.

- D'accord. Je vous laisse alors.

Ils attendirent quelques secondes jusqu'à ce qu'ils soient sûres que Zinger soit partie. Himchan roula des yeux et Hyosung se remit à rire au creux de son épaule.

- On est mal barrés, marmonna-t-il.

- Tu m'aides à me rhabiller ? demanda-t-elle. Il faut que je rejoigne mes appartements au plus vite. Si on me voit habillée de la même façon qu'hier on va se poser des questions.

Elle se leva et enfila sa longue robe sous les yeux de Himchan qui se dit que les femmes se compliquaient bien la vie. Elle s'assit en lui tournant le dos, signifiant qu'il devait se charger des attaches qu'elle ne pouvait atteindre elle-même.

- Himchan… murmura-t-elle d'un ton plus sérieux.

- Hum ?

- Je t'interdis de flirter avec des Terriennes, ajouta-t-elle.

Elle ne le vit pas mais le sourire sur le visage du jeune homme s'élargit. Une fois sa tâche finie, il lui embrassa l'épaule et elle se retourna pour lui rendre son baiser.

- Je dois y aller, dit-elle. A tout à l'heure.

Elle lui sourit et sortit discrètement, mais elle ne vit pas Zinger derrière elle qui s'était dissimulée dans un coin, certaine de l'endroit où se trouvait le Gouverneur. Elle sourit en hochant la tête et suivit Hyosung jusqu'à sa chambre. Elle attendit qu'elle se soit changée pour entrer et elle la vit assise devant son miroir, fredonnant quelque chanson tout en se lissant les cheveux.

- Tu as passé la nuit avec le Général Himchan, dit simplement Zinger, les bras croisés, toujours avec un sourire aux lèvres.

Le Gouverneur ne répondit pas autrement qu'avec un sourire. Elle se leva, fit un tour sur elle-même d'un pas léger, et s'apprêta à quitter sa chambre.

- Pour la première fois depuis quelques jours, je me sens heureuse.

- Si c'est à ce point, c'est grave, se moqua sa suivante.

- Il a quand même fallu que je lui force un peu la main, et étonnamment il est devenu très silencieux et obéissant. Il n'est pas si malin que ça, ajouta-t-elle avec un regard tendre, contrastant avec ses propos.

Zinger sembla comprendre ce qui avait échappé à Hyosung apparemment.

- Tu es amoureuse.

- Je me suis attachée à un homme qui partira demain pour revenir on ne sait quand, dit-elle.

Le sentiment de bien-être qu'elle avait ressenti jusqu'ici sembla retomber. Elle avait fini par accepter son départ, et elle avait le sentiment d'avoir fait tout ce qui était en son pouvoir et de s'être libérée d'éventuels regrets.

Les navettes étaient prêtes et Hyosung ne pouvait s'empêcher de les fixer avec un regard noir. Longues d'une quinzaine de mètres et disposées dans le sens de la longueur, elles étaient faites d'un alliage gris métallique presque doré à la lueur du soleil. L'ingénieur en chef leur présenta les différentes parties extérieures, et leur montra les réacteurs qui se trouvaient en bout de l'appareil. La patrouille B.A.P entra dans l'une d'elles et fit connaissance avec ses fonctionnalités. Il avait été décidé que Zelo piloterait en majeure partie la première navette et que Youngjae s'occuperait de la deuxième.

- Combien de temps va durer le voyage ? demanda Daehyun.

- Deux semaines, répondit Himchan, enthousiaste. La Terre est vraiment très loin.

Daehyun et Youngjae se regardèrent quelques secondes et durent réprimer un rire en pensant à tout ce temps qu'ils allaient passer dans un espace aussi confiné. Pauvre Jongup. Himchan vit Hyosung à travers un hublot et son excitation disparut aussitôt. Il ne savait que faire ni que dire dans ces moments-là. Il allait laisser un être cher derrière lui et cela ne lui plaisait pas. Seul Jongup n'était pas à la station bien que l'envie ne manquait pas. Il n'en pouvait plus de rester assis alors qu'il n'avait même pratiquement plus mal au dos à présent. Il n'eut cependant pas à attendre longtemps car il était sur le point de commencer sa rééducation. Ji Eun lui rendit visite accompagnée d'un autre médecin. Quand il se leva, il sentit la peau de son dos s'étirer dangereusement. Il avait l'impression que les plaies allaient se rouvrir.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, le rassura Ji Eun, c'est normal que tu ressentes ça. Ça va vite passer. Tu as eu énormément de chance d'avoir eu la colonne vertébrale intacte et quelques fêlures aux côtes. Tu t'en tires vraiment bien pour une explosion aussi violente.

Très vite son corps se réhabitua aux mouvements. Ses plaies s'étaient bien refermées et la douleur s'atténua au fur et à mesure qu'il se promenait dans la chambre. Il s'arrêta pour regarder par la fenêtre d'où on apercevait le patio. Il avait hâte de sortir et d'aller le plus loin possible de cette infirmerie.

- J'aimerais bien voir les navettes, dit-il.

- Demain, quand la première partira, répondit Ji Eun en souriant.

- Ce sera dur de dire au revoir à Zelo et au Général Himchan, murmura-t-il.

- Tu les reverras plus vite que nous.

Le ton de sa voix était un peu tremblant mais Jongup estima qu'il aurait été indiscret de le relever. Il reçut très vite la visite de Zelo qui lui raconta dans les moindres détails comment étaient les navettes. Ce-dernier lui expliqua non seulement les différentes étapes du voyage mais décrivit également l'équipement complet des navettes, du tableau de bord jusqu'aux couchettes et à la cuisine.

Pour le lancement de la navette, et puisqu'il s'agissait d'un évènement extraordinaire, on avait invité tous les habitants de la cité à venir à la station pour encourager la patrouille B.A.P. Ils avaient revêtu pour l'occasion des combinaisons argentées avec un écusson de couleur différente pour chacun : violet pour Himchan, rouge pour Yongguk et bleu pour Zelo. Isolés dans la station interdite d'accès au public, les nouveaux voyageurs de l'espace prirent leur temps de reposer leur esprit avant le départ. Himchan était seul dans une salle de réunion, immobile, les yeux rivés vers la fenêtre où on pouvait voir la navette qui allait les emmener sur Terre. Quelqu'un entra dans la salle et il ne se retourna pas pour voir qui c'était. Il ne fut pas surpris de sentir la présence de Hyosung à ses côtés, lui prenant la main, sans dire un mot. Elle posa sa tête sur son épaule et attendit avec lui.

- Je ne pourrai pas te dire au revoir comme je le voudrais tout à l'heure, dit-elle.

- Je sais.

- Je te souhaite bon voyage. Tu sais ce que tu tiens entre tes mains.

Il se tourna vers elle et lui sourit.

- Je sais ce que je fais. Je trouverai cette énergie, je la ramènerai sur Mato et je t'accompagnerai sur Shiro. En attendant mon retour, ne laisse personne te marcher sur les pieds, n'oublie pas que tu es forte, c'est pour ça que tu es à cette position.

Elle répondit à son sourire et l'embrassa. La porte s'ouvrit de nouveau.

- Himchan tu… fit une voix rauque. Oh pardon !

Et Yongguk referma très vite la porte derrière lui avec une expression à la fois gênée et amusée.

- Je le savais, murmura-t-il avec un sourire.

- Tu savais quoi ? fit Zelo qui le cherchait.

- Quelque chose que tu ne comprendrais pas.

Himchan et Hyosung s'étaient immobilisés, un peu paniqués par le fait d'avoir été découverts. C'était le signe qu'il fallait partir, et quand le Général se retrouva face à Yongguk et Zelo pour faire leurs adieux officiels, il fit comme si de rien n'était. Des enfants s'avancèrent vers eux et leur offrirent des fleurs, et bien qu'ils ne sachent pas exactement à quoi ressemblait la Terre ils se sentaient confiants dans leur mission. Pour tous, ils symbolisaient un certain espoir et leur expédition regonfla le moral des Matoniens. Au premier rang, Jongup admira la navette qui était située à quelques vingtaines de mètres de la foule. Zelo l'enlaça fermement.

- A bientôt ! Ne fais pas de bêtises sur Terre.

Beaucoup de gens se pressaient pour serrer leurs mains, leur dire un dernier mot ainsi que quelques encouragements. Dans un coin, Ji Eun fixait Yongguk avec une certaine appréhension. Le guerrier ne bougeant pas, ce fut Zelo qui s'approcha d'elle.

- Tu es venue ici pour… commença Yongguk.

- Dire au revoir à Zelo, répondit-elle d'un ton amusé alors que Zelo la serrait dans ses bras.

- Et moi je sens mauvais ? râla Himchan, un peu jaloux, en aparté à Yongguk.

- Je reviendrai, dit le soldat, ignorant son Général, en s'approchant de Ji Eun. Et à mon retour, je te dirai que je t'aime.

Il lui prit la main et la lui embrassa. Les joues de Ji Eun prirent une teinte rouge vif. Les gens qui avaient assisté à l'échange se jetèrent un regard stupéfait.

- C'est moi ou il s'est vendu tout seul ? fit Daehyun à Youngjae.

- Soit il l'a fait exprès, soit il est stupide, railla son vis-à-vis avec un grand sourire.

Himchan, fort de son succès auprès des gens, serra beaucoup de mains, en passant par Daehyun et Youngjae, puis Jongup et Sunhwa. Il fit un bref signe de tête au Gouverneur puis remercia son mentor et salua Zinger ainsi que d'autres personnes venues l'encourager. Furtivement, Hyosung avança sa main vers lui et le gratifia d'un petit pincement sur une fesse. Himchan sursauta légèrement et se tourna vers elle, les yeux écarquillés, et elle lui fit un clin d'œil. Ils entrèrent enfin dans la navette, prêts pour un départ imminent. Une fois à l'intérieur, Himchan sembla se sentir soulagé jusqu'à ce Yongguk prenne la parole.

- Hyosung, hein ? fit-il avec un sourire.

- Quoi Hyosung ? demanda Zelo.

- Ne m'en parlez pas… cette femme va me tuer un jour, murmura Himchan en regardant au loin la jeune femme en question à travers le hublot.

- Nous laissons tous les deux quelqu'un derrière, ajouta le guerrier à ses côtés alors que Zelo prenait les commandes de la navette avec enthousiasme, mettant en marche les réacteurs.

- Mais nous reviendrons tout glorieux, Gukkie.

- Il n'y a pas de raison pour que ça se passe mal en effet.

- Tu sais que je t'aime Gukkie ?

Yongguk le regarda, sceptique.

- Est-ce que tu l'as au moins dit à Hyosung ?

- Non.

- Tu le dis à moi et pas à elle ?

- Que c'est embarrassant…

- C'est parti ! s'écria Zelo alors que la navette commença à bouger et à prendre de la vitesse.

Himchan se colla au hublot tandis que Yongguk s'assit à côté de Zelo en attachant sa ceinture de sécurité. La navette décolla sous les acclamations de la foule.

- Hyosung… dit Himchan dont la voix s'évanouit dans les vrombissements des réacteurs.

Mais il ne la voyait plus et alors que Mato s'éloignait petit à petit, il regretta de ne pas avoir été davantage loquace avant son départ. Une fois l'appareil stabilisé dans l'espace, et avec une pointe de regret, il s'assit sur son siège devant le tableau de bord, l'air boudeur.

La navette avait totalement disparu de la vision des Matoniens et le calme revint dans la cité. Jongup était motivé plus que jamais à reprendre ses exercices. Hyosung s'isola quelques instants dans le patio et y retrouva Ji Eun. Elles se regardèrent longuement et aucune ne trouva une parole adéquate pour réconforter l'autre, se sachant toutes deux dans la même situation d'inquiétude et d'incertitude quant au retour de leur amoureux.

Des nouvelles des voyageurs parvinrent deux semaines plus tard, alors que ceux-ci venaient de poser leur vaisseau en Corée du Sud, et ils apprenaient les us et coutumes des Terriens, pas si différents des leurs. Ce communiqué déclencha aussitôt le signal du départ pour Youngjae, Daehyun et Jongup, fin prêts à conquérir la Terre eux aussi.

* * *

**Epilogue**

Comme nous le savons, sur Terre, la patrouille B.A.P a réussi à infiltrer le star system coréen. Une méthode sûre, pacifique et discrète pour recueillir l'énergie alternative suffisante et ainsi sauver leur planète. Leur premier showcase, devant trois mille fans venu(e)s crier pour eux, a réussi à procurer à Mato suffisamment d'énergie pour arrêter sa dégradation, mais il semble que ce n'est pas assez. Les B.A.P resteront sur Terre tant qu'ils auront besoin de fournir cette énergie alternative, jusqu'à ce que Mato puisse de régénérer toute seule.

Merci Babies d'avoir sauvé Mato de sa propre destruction !

**Notes :**

Remercions TA DAH pour le scénario de base~ je n'ai pas inventé Mato et encore moins la solution trouvée pour récupérer de l'énergie. Je ne pouvais pas inventer autre chose, pour finir sur une note légère et humoristique après la « tragédisation » de l'histoire alternative des B.A.P. Ça reste tout de même un peu illogique par rapport aux Secret, mais ils ont fait de Hyosung leur gouverneur, je ne pouvais pas ne pas la faire apparaître (ça m'aurait gâché bien des plaisirs), et eux même dans TA DAH ont manqué de logique dans le traitement de Ji Eun en en faisant une terrienne dans l'épisode 1 (méchamment renié par Yongguk) mais aussi l'ange-gardien des B.A.P dans l'épisode 8~ J'ai gardé la 2e option, en rajoutant Zinger et Sunhwa parce qu'un peu de féminité ne fait pas de mal.


End file.
